Neočekávané věci
by Nadexy
Summary: SLASH! Překlad z AJ - autor: malika-azrael. Harry navrhuje najmout Lucia Malfoye jako učitele Obrany za účelem získání informací. Lucius s tím souhlasí, protože je zvědavý, a protože chce Harryho využít ke zvýšení vlivu rodiny Malfoyů.
1. Kapitola 1

**Neočekávané věci**

**Autor: malika-azrael**

Harry navrhuje najmout Luciuse jako učitele Obrany za účelem získání informací. Lucius s tím souhlasí, protože je zvědavý, a protože chce Harryho využít ke zvýšení vlivu rodiny Malfoyů.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Cože?!"

„Hráblo ti?"

„Děláš si srandu, že jo?"

„To je šílený."

„Harry, přišel jsi o rozum?"

Harry se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Na tvářích přítomných mohl vidět různé výrazy, od šokovaných až po nevěřícné. Avšak několik lidí, jako Kingsley, Moody, Snape a profesor Brumbál, žádné emoce neprojevovali.

„Všichni se uklidněte," ozval se hlas profesora Brumbála, čímž účinně přerušil dohady. „Takže teď… proč Harrymu nedat příležitost, aby svou myšlenku vysvětlil?"

Všechny oči v místnosti se obrátily na Harryho Pottera. Na toho samého Harryho Pottera, který před pár vteřinami navrhl, aby Bradavice najaly Lucia Malfoye jako nového učitele Obrany proti černé magii.

Všechno to začalo před pár týdny na ministerstvu kouzel. Voldemort, i přes své předchozí selhání před rokem, kdy se na hřbitově jejich hůlky spojily, nedokázal odolat a znovu na Harryho zaútočil. Ale tentokrát efekt _Priori Incantatem_ vyvolal nejen duše mrtvých, ale současně obrátil kouzlo proti Voldemortovi, což ho nakonec zabilo. A Harry se opět stal zachráncem kouzelnického světa.

Bohužel pro bystrozory, a Fénixův řád, se většině Smrtijedů podařilo uprchnout, včetně Bellatrix Lestrangeové, která zabila svého vlastního bratrance, Siria Blacka. Když se o tom Harry dozvěděl, strašně se rozzuřil a přísahal, že smrt Siria pomstí. Nejenže jeho rodiče byli mrtví, ale teď i Sirius, a to všechno kvůli Voldemortovi a jeho stoupencům. Tohle Bellatrix neprojde.

Luciovi Malfoyovi se také podařilo uniknout. Na krátkou dobu byl poslán do Azkabanu, ale nakonec si z toho místa vykoupil cestu ven. Nepochybně díky svému spojení s tím hloupým Popletalem. V jeho případě si za peníze mohl samozřejmě koupit cokoliv. Malfoy byl propuštěn, zatímco Siria odsoudili za něco, co nikdy neudělal. Kde je v tomhle světě nějaká spravedlnost? Jasně že Siria nakonec prohlásili za nevinného, ale Červíček byl stále na svobodě. To se jen stěží zdálo být fér.

Bellatrix byla někde venku, Malfoy byl svobodný muž, stále stejně silný jako dřív, a většina Smrtijedů byla stále volná. A to byl ten hlavní problém Řádu. Smrtijedi budou chtít pravděpodobně pomstít smrt svého pána. Zejména proto, že byli pod vedením Bellatrix. Malfoy přinejmenším nebyl tak hloupý, aby si nepromyslel důsledky. Tomu muži to aspoň myslelo. Bellatrix však byla šílená. Harry nedokázal pochopit, proč se provdala za svého manžela, když byla tak oddaná Voldemortovi. Pokud bude Harry jejím hlavním cílem, nepochybně tím způsobí chaos v kouzelnickém světě.

Ale co s Malfoyem? Ten muž byl nepřítel, se kterým se kvůli jeho bohatství a vlivu na ministerstvu, muselo počítat. Pan Weasley jednou Harrymu řekl, že Malfoy za ty roky do toho, aby vytvořil dobrého vztahy mezi ním a významnými osobnostmi na ministerstvu, investoval velké množství peněz. Pak pro něho nebylo těžké je oslovit v případě potřeby, když věděl, že jsou mu zavázáni.

Minulý týden se odehrálo několik útoků se zaměřením jak na mudlovský, tak i kouzelnický svět. Událo se to bezhlavě, což naznačovalo, že za tím s největší pravděpodobností byla právě Bellatrix. Bylo zřejmé, že je emocionálně nestabilní, o čemž se Harry osobně přesvědčil. Harrymu nebylo dovoleno, aby bystrozorům a Řádu jakkoli pomáhal. To bylo dost zlé, protože se nemohl dočkat, až se s Bellatrix znovu setká. Malfoy senior o jejím místě pobytu musel vědět. Koneckonců byli příbuzní. Bellatrix mohla přebývat dokonce přímo na Malfoy Manor. To pomyšlení mu rozpalovalo krev v žilách. Dva lidé, které na tomto světě nejvíc nenáviděl, byli spolu.

Nyní, když zdědil jmění Blacků, zůstal Harry na Grimmauldově náměstí číslo 12. Nikdy předtím mu nedošlo, že Sirius byl vlastně bohatý. No, s ohledem na to, že Sinus pocházel z nejvznešenějšího a starobylého domu Blacků, se to dalo očekávat. Ačkoli Harry příležitostně navštěvoval Weasleyovy v Doupěti, nežil tam.

„No tedy," řekl jednou ráno pan Weasley, když se u snídaně podíval na přední stranu Denního věštce.

„Je dneska v novinách něco zajímavého, tati?" zeptal se Bill, který seděl ke svému otci nejblíže. „Můžu si toho Věštce půjčit?" Pak zmateně pronesl: „Je to jen zpráva o ministerském galavečeru."

„Ne tohle," zavrtěl hlavou pan Weasley. „Jde o tu fotku," upřesnil.

Všichni u stolu, včetně Harryho, přistoupil blíž. Byla to fotografie z včerejšího galavečera. Při bližším pohledu se ukázalo, že je na ní Lucius Malfoy. Stál v rohu sálu a hovořil s dalším mužem.

„To je Lucius Malfoy," pronesl Bill.

Malfoy má rozhodně odvahu, pomyslel si hořce Harry. Buď to, nebo nemá žádný stud, když tak brzy ukazuje svou tvář. Malfoy měl být stále zavřený v Azkabanu. Ale v jeho případě znovu pomohl velkorysý dar ministerstvu. Harry z toho opětovně obvinil toho idiota Popletala.

„Nejde o něho, ale o toho muže, se kterým Lucius mluví," promluvil znovu pan Weasley.

„Co je s ním?" zeptali se unisono Fred a George.

„Paris Levefre," vložil se do toho Percy. Po fiasku na ministerstvu se své rodině omluvil a znovu se nastěhoval do Doupěte. I jeho osobnost se zlepšila. Na jejich tázavé pohledy dodal vysvětlení. „Je na ministerstvu častým návštěvníkem."

„No a?" zeptal se zmateně Ron.

„Ve Francii je to prominentní postava," přerušila ho Fleur Delacour. „Dává přednost vztahům s muži. Říká se, že je zapletený s nějakým britským kouzelníkem s vysokým postavením ve společnosti."

Harry zvedl obočí. „Myslíte tím, že Malfoy je…"

„Ano," potvrdil pan Weasley. „Téměř každý čistokrevný o tom ví. Jak víte, mnozí čistokrevní byli zasnoubeni ještě před tím, než se narodili. To byl případ i Lucia a Narcissy. Jedná se o manželství z politických nebo finančních důvodů. Po svatbě a po zplození dědice, mají manželé většinou své vlastní vztahy. Každý o tom ví. I když," dodal, „ten obrázek sám o sobě samozřejmě není důkaz, že s tím mužem Lucius něco má."

„Páni," zavrtěl hlavou Ron. „Nevěřil bych, že fretkův táta má takovéhle spády."

„Ronalde Weasley," pokárala ho Hermiona. „Jeho volba není naše věc." To bylo pro Hermionu typické; nenáviděla jakoukoli diskriminaci. A to přestože předmětem jejich rozhovoru nebyl nikdo jiný než člověk, který se na ni díval, jako by nebyla víc než prach na jeho botách.

„No, i když je to zajímavé, pojďme jíst," řekl Arthur rychle, než měl Ron možnost otevřít ústa. Jak pokračovali ve své snídani, zpráva upadla do zapomnění.

A takhle Harry dostal svůj nápad. Takže, když Brumbál svolal setkání Řádu, vyjádřil svůj názor.

„Nuže, Harry," vyzval ho znovu Brumbál.

Harry si odkašlal. Když se ujistil, že má pozornost všech, šel na to. „Jak všichni víme," začal, „Bellatrix Lestrangeová z ministerstva unikla. Nevíme, kde se skrývá, ale vsadím se, že Lucius Malfoy ví, kde je. Ve skutečnosti by s ním mohla právě teď popíjet čaj." Několik lidí souhlasně pokývalo hlavou.

„Když vidíme, jak si Malfoy zase jednou koupil svou svobodu, je jasné, že nebude takový blázen, aby se pokoušel o něco, co by mohlo jeho pozici ohrozit. Kdybych byl na jeho místě, tak bych seděl v koutě, hodnotil situaci, a mezitím čekal na příležitost vrátit úder, společně se svou švagrovou a kamarádíčky Smrtijedy. Dokonce by mohli plánovat znovuvzkříšení Voldemorta."

Většina lidí v místnosti se nad tím otřásla. „Tomu musíme zabránit," vykřikl jeden z nich.

„To je důvod, proč jsem navrhl najmout ho jako učitele Obrany proti černé magii v Bradavicích. Takhle bychom na něj mohli po celou dobu dávat pozor a ujistit se, že nic neudělá. Malfoy to pravděpodobně bude vidět jako šanci vykoupit se v očích veřejnosti. Taky bychom mu mohli tu a tam předhodit nějakou návnadu. Možná bude mít zájem se k nám připojit."

„Harry, mluvíme tady o Luciovi," řekl pan Weasley. „Pro něho je nemožné, aby změnil svůj úhel pohledu kvůli pár slovům."

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou Harry. „Samozřejmě, že tak jednoduché to nebude. Ale aspoň by byl v Bradavicích, kde bychom na něho mohli snadno dohlížet."

Několik pochybností se vyskytlo, ale nakonec se všichni shodli. Profesor Brumbál bude Malfoye kontaktovat, aby mu nabídl práci. Harry věděl, že Malfoy to vezme. Byl to koneckonců ten typ člověka. Malfoy schvaloval nadvládu čistokrevných, kterou Voldemort po celou dobu hlásal, ale jak se před lety, po první kouzelnické válce ukázalo, také byl oportunista, který si v první řadě chránil vlastní kůži.

Co Harry nikomu neřekl, bylo, že měl svůj vlastní plán. Měl v úmyslu získat od Malfoye informace o Bellatrix. A jak to udělá? Řekněme, že mu přišla vhod informace, kterou mu neúmyslně poskytl pan Weasley.

Přestože Harry nikdy nebyl přitahován ke stejnému pohlaví, od téhle myšlenky ho to neodradilo. Naštěstí byl Malfoy, se svým dobrým vzhledem a aristokratickými způsoby, pastvou pro oči. Harry by zvládl předstírat, že ho má rád a svádět ho především svou mocí. Bez ohledu na to, jak moc toho muže nenáviděl, musel to zkusit. Vždyť Malfoy podstrčil Ginny deník, který otevřel Tajemnou komnatu, snažil se vyhodit Brumbála, poslal Hagrida do Azkabanu a před pár týdny na ministerstvu málem zabil jeho, i jeho přátele. Byl třetí na Harryho seznamu lidí, které nenáviděl. První byla samozřejmě Bellatrix, protože Voldemort už byl mrtev, a druhý byl Červíček, který zradil jeho rodiče.

Ten plán se zdál být bezcitný, ale Harrymu to bylo jedno. Dělal to přece pro svého kmotra. Lucius Malfoy ani nebude vědět, co ho zasáhlo.


	2. Kapitola 2

XXX

„Dámy a pánové," řekl Harry Potter s úsměvem od ucha k uchu, „vítejte na nově opraveném a zrekonstruovaném Grimmauldově náměstí číslo 12."

„Páni!" bylo jediné, co řekl Ron.

„To je úžasné, Harry," řekla Hermiona. Stáli ve velké, tradičně zelené vstupní hale, s ozdobným dřevěným obložením a bílou dlažbou. Nemohla uvěřit, že je to ten samý dům, který obývali před rokem. Pryč byla temná, ponurá místnost, nahradila ji jasná a přátelská atmosféra.

Před měsícem Harry požádal Billa, Remuse, pana Weasleyho a Andromedu Tonksovou, aby mu pomohli zrenovovat dům Blacků. Tenhle nápad dostal Harry na Siriově pohřbu. I když Siriho tělo nebylo nikdy nalezeno, uspořádal Brumbál pohřební slavnost na počest Harryho kmotra, kterého se zúčastnila Tonksová a její matka. Dokážete si představit reakce lidí, když poprvé spatřili Andromedu Tonksovou. Většina z nich, a to včetně Harryho, si myslela, že do místnosti vešla samotná Bellatrix Lestrangeová.

Po pohřbu se vrátili na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Andromeda, ve které Harry našel velmi milou ženu, se znechuceně rozhlédla po domě a poznamenala, že z domu Blacků zbyla už jen ruina.

Harry se nestaral o rodinnou historii Blacků, ale měl na srdci svého kmotra. Sirius ten dům nenáviděl, ale současně to bylo místo, kde vyrůstal. K Siriovi tak nějak patřil. A pro Harryho byl ten dům také jeho připomínkou. Tak se zeptal Remuse a pana Weasleyho na jejich názor, a oni souhlasili s tím, že by se dům měl přestavět. A brzy byli pověřeni svými úkoly. Pan Weasley oslovil dodavatele, Bill, Remus a Moody pomohli posbírat temné artefakty roztroušené po celém domě a bezpečně je uložit. Andromeda se podílela na návrhu a po dokončení domu pomohla Fleur Delacourová s dekoracemi. Skutečně měla dobrý vkus.

„Harry," řekla náhle Hermiona. „Ty nemáš brýle." Harryho lahvově zelené oči teď viděla zcela jasně.

„Nechal jsem si spravit oči," vysvětlil Harry. „Takhle mi v bitvě nebude překážet, kdyby se mi něco stalo s brýlemi."

Hermiona přikývla. To dávalo smysl.

„Jo kámo, tys nechtěl, aby ty slizounský Smrtijedi použili na tvý brejle přivolávací kouzlo, že jo?" zažertoval Ron a při té představě se zachechtal.

I když se Harry tomu vtipu zasmál, musel uznat, že je to pravda. Voldemorta, naštěstí, tahle myšlenka nikdy nenapadla, protože jinak by tu právě teď se svými přáteli nestál.

Hermiona se znovu pohlédla na svého nejlepšího přítele. „Taky ses změnil," pronesla znovu a prohlížela si jeho tmavě modré džíny a červené tričko s límečkem.

„Spálil jsem všechno Dudleyho oblečení," vysvětlil Harry.

„Dobrá práce, Harry," prohlásil Ron. „Už bylo na čase, víš. Nechápu, proč jsi pořád nosil ty hadry, když máš prachy na to, aby sis koupil nový."

S ohledem na Voldemortovu smrt se Harry už nemusel vracet do Zobí ulice. Vrátil se, jen aby si vyzvedl své věci a rozloučil se. Strýc Vernon byl rád, že to slyší. Po tom šel za madam Pomfreyovou, aby si nechal spravit oči. A pak, aby oslavil svou svobodu, odtáhl Remuse do Londýna kvůli nákupu oblečení a dalších potřeb. Doba, kdy musel nosit Dudleyho odložené šatstvo, skončila.

A teď poprvé ukazuje Ronovi a Hermioně svůj dům. Dnes byl poslední den letních prázdnin, takže Harry, Ron a Hermiona dnes večer zůstanou na Grimmauldově náměstí a zítra spolu pojedou do Bradavic.

„Provedu vás domem," nabídl Harry.

V přízemí byl pokoj pro hosty, koupelna, obývací pokoj, kuchyň, jídelna a otevřená terasa, která vedla ven do zahrady.

„Netušila jsem, že je tu zahrada," podivila se Hermiona.

„No jo," pokrčil rameny Harry. „Ty dveře byly celou dobu zamčené a celý dům jsme neprozkoumali."

Zahrada byla docela prostorná, s malou fontánou a lavičkou uprostřed, a plná pestrobarevných květin. Dokonce v ní byl i strom. Potom je Harry zavedl do prvního patra. Ron si prohlížel točité schodiště a lustr pod stropem.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že je to stejné místo, kde jsme bydleli," řekl.

„Jo, já taky," odpověděl Harry. Jediná věc, která se nezměnila, byl rodinný gobelín Blacků, který stále visel na zdi. Harry ho odmítl vyhodit a místo toho ho opravil, takže teď mohl na gobelínu vidět Siriovo jméno, ale také Andromedy a Tonksové. Koneckonců, dům patřil Siriovi, který byl poslední mužský potomek rodiny Blacků. Jediný nositel jména Black.

Prvním patro se skládalo z obývacího pokoje a dvou hlavních ložnic. Jednu stranu v salónu zabíral obrovský krb. Ve druhém patře byl opět jeden obývací pokoj, čtyři hostinské pokoje a dvě koupelny.

„Tohle se ti bude líbit, Hermiono," řekl Harry, když je vedl do třetího patra.

„Ach," vydechla Hermiona, když dorazili na místo určení. Třetí patro byla ve skutečnosti jakási studovna a knihovna, se skrytými dveřmi do podkroví. Tam Harry uschoval všechnu rodinné cennosti Blacků, které v domě našel, jako bylo jemné starožitné sklo, porcelán, hodinky, a mnoho magických artefaktů. Byly tam také šperky zdobené diamanty, safíry, rubíny, smaragdy, a mnoho dalších. Když to všechno Harry viděl, cítil se jako v Britském muzeu, i když Andromeda říkala, že to není nic ve srovnání s poklady ukrytými v rodinných trezorech Blacků u Gringotů a ve Švýcarské kouzelnické bance. Nebezpečné temné artefakty byly uschovány v jiné tajné místnosti v domě.

Hermiona běžela na regály a zkoumal knihy. „Kde jsi je vzal, Harry?" zeptala se. „Víš, některé z nich jsou velmi vzácné."

„Rodinná sbírka Blacků," řekl Harry. Přečetl poměrně málo z nich, ačkoli knihy, které četl, většinou souvisely s útočnými kouzly a jak jim čelit. Předpokládal, že kdyby šel do boje se Smrtijedy, mohlo by to být užitečné. Některé z těch knih také plánoval odvézt do Bradavic.

„Můžu si některé z těch knih půjčit, Harry?" zeptala se dychtivě Hermiona.

„A to ještě ani nezačala škola," zabručel Ron.

Harry se zasmál. To byla celá Hermiona. Nastalo krátké ticho, kdy se Hermiona začetla do jedné z knih, a které po chvíli přerušil Ron. „Mám hlad," zakňučel zrzavý chlapec.

O pár minut později obědvali na otevřené terase. Jídlo jim připravila Winky. Harry jim vysvětlil, že Winky se v Bradavicích necítila dobře, a to byl důvod, proč teď ona a Dobby pro něho pracovali. Hermiona to překvapivě nekomentovala, když o tom slyšela. Krátura zemřel. Harry nevěděl, co se stalo, ale když se vrátil na Grimmauldovo náměstí, členové Řádu zjistili, že domácí skřítek zemřel. Remus říkal, že jeho smrt možná způsobilo kouzlo, které ho vázalo k rodině Blacků, protože Sirius byl poslední žijící potomek rodiny Blacků.

Remus mu tak prakticky objasnil, že ve starých, čistokrevných rodinách bylo běžné, že domácí skřítek zemřel, když skončil rodokmen jeho pána, což zajistilo navěky ukryté tajemství rodiny, pokud nebylo v závěti uvedeno jinak. Harry mohl být legálně hlavou vznešeného a starobylého domu Blacků a zdědit všechno jejich zlato, ale v žilách mu neproudila krev Blacků.

Když se ptal na Narcissu, na Bellatrix absolutně odmítal pomyslet, Remus mu vysvětlil, že jakmile přijala jméno svého manžela, tím se i její syn stal Malfoy, ne Black. A protože Sirius si nemyslel, že brzy zemře, nezahrnul do své vůle Andromedu. Odkázal všechen majetek Blacků Harrymu. Nebylo divu, že když to Hermiona slyšela, začala reptat o nespravedlnosti.

„Portrét paní Blackové je pryč?" zeptala se Hermiona o pár sekund později.

Ron znechuceně zkroutil svou tvář. „Doufám, že Harry její obraz spálil."

„Rone!"

„Ale Hermiono… vždyť víš, jaká to byla babizna," hájil se Ron.

„Nespálil jsem ho," přiznal Harry. „Ale Bill našel kouzlo, kterým se dalo plátno znovu přemalovat."

Ron se rozesmál, když to slyšel. „Vsadím se, že se jí to ale vůbec nelíbilo," poznamenal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry dopředu věděl, že až dorazí na nástupiště na nádraží, bude středem pozornosti. Studenti a jejich rodiče na něho zcela otevřeně zírali. Někteří si ho dokonce fotili. Podle jeho názoru to bylo směšné. Všechno dával za vinu Dennímu věštci, který na přední straně neustále omílal jeho příběh. Když zahlédl, jak se někteří z nich začínají hrabat ve svých taškách a hledají pero, aby ho požádali o autogram, rychle rozhodl, že budou muset nastoupit do vlaku, okamžitě.

Když hledal Harry ve vlaku prázdné kupé, cítil se trochu opuštěný, protože Ron a Hermiona šli za svými prefektskými povinnostmi. Nebyl zahořklý kvůli tomu, že prefektem se stal Ron. Zejména proto, že on sám byl jmenován nebelvírským famfrpálovým kapitánem. Brzy však se k němu připojili Lenka a Neville.

„Ahoj, Harry," pozdravili ho Neville a Lenka v souzvuku.

„Ahoj, Neville, Lenko," odpověděl na pozdrav. „Jaké jste měli prázdniny?" zeptal se.

„Bylo to skvělé," řekl Neville. „Babi na mě byla pyšná. Řekla, že jsem konečně projevil odvahu, kterou mám po rodičích. Dokonce mi koupila novou hůlku," vytáhl Neville hůlku a ukázal ji Harrymu a Lence. „Třešňové dřevo a žíně jednorožce," oznámil hrdě obvykle plachý chlapec.

„A jak bylo u tebe, Lenko?"

„Jo. Taťka a já jsme jeli do Švédska, hledat Chropotala Muchlorohého," odvětila. „Setkali jsme se tam s tatínkovým přítelem, panem Scamanderem a jeho vnukem, Rolfem. Jsou to milí lidé."

„Ehm… našli jste toho Chropotala?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ne, ale rádi se schovávají." Harry a Neville si vyměnili pohledy. Byli zvyklí na Lenčiny podivné řeči, jako byla tahle.

Obrátili se jako jeden muž, když se dveře do jejich kupé otevřely a vešel zamračený Ron a Hermiona jen krok za ním.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se Neville.

„Malfoy," odpověděla Hermiona.

„Na setkání prefektů se vychloubal, že jeho otec bude nový profesor Obrany. Jak to vypadá, už o tom musí vědět celý vlak, protože nedokáže držet hubu," dodal Ron reptavě.

„Cože?!" vyjekl nevěřícně Neville.

„Ano, Neville. Lucius Malfoy je náš nový profesor Obrany proti černé magii," ubezpečila ho Hermiona.

„Ale… ale…," koktal Neville. „Byl… na ministerstvu…"

„Zase se mu podařilo vyklouznout. Bastardovi," nadával Ron.

„Taťka to taky vytiskl v Jinotaji," komentovala to Lenka. „Víte, Malfoy dal Popletalovi jako vánoční dárek armádu Heliopatů," pronesla se vší vážností. „A někdy společně vaří Goblinský koláč."

Harry se kousal do tváře, aby se nesmál nahlas. Zaznamenal, že dokonce i Hermiona vypadala, jako kdyby se snažila nerozesmát. Ron měl v puse nacpanou pěst. Nevillovi se podařil jen usmát.

Poté, co se uklidnili, Hermiona to Nevillovi vysvětlila. „Harryho napadlo, že by bylo nejlepší, kdyby Malfoy senior byl v Bradavicích, takže na něho budeme moci dohlížet."

„Voldemort je mrtvý, ale Bellatrix a další Smrtijed zůstali na svobodě. Všichni víme, že Malfoy byl Voldemortova pravá ruka. Kdybychom ho nechali volně potulovat, mohl by spunktovat něco nebezpečného ," řekl Harry.

Nakonec Neville jeho důvody přijal. „Takže Harry, zase obnovíme BA?" zeptal se mladík.

Harry zamrkal. „Já nevím. Ale už se nám podařilo zlikvidovat Umbridgeovou, že jo?"

„V BA jsem se toho hodně naučil," přiznal Neville.

„Mně se taky Brumbálova armáda líbila, Harry," řekla Lenka a upírala na Harryho své stříbřité oči. „Mám ráda společnost. Je pěkné mít kamarády."

Harry na Lenku chvíli jenom zíral. I přes její podivínství ji měl rád. A byla to právě ona, kdo ho utěšoval po Siriově smrti. Byla to dobrá kamarádka. Po chvíli mlčení pak řekl: „Dobře, budu o tom přemýšlet, jo?"

XXX


	3. Kapitola 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitola 3**

Dveře kupé se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupila Ginny, s Deanem a Seamusem v patách.

„Ahoj, Harry," pozdravil ho Dean, když se Seamus a Ginny posadili.

„Co jsem to slyšel o vyvoleném, hm?" zeptal se Seamus s úsměvem. „Víš, měl jsi nás vzít sebou na ministerstvo." Evidentně litoval, že propásnul šanci bojovat na ministerstvu se Smrtijedy.

„Takže jsi zabil Voldemorta, Harry," pronesla obdivně Ginny.

Přesně z tohoto důvodu Harry nenáviděl ty historky v Denním věštci. Napadlo ho, že by ty noviny měl jednou zreformovat, aby zajistil, že budou zveřejňovat jen pravdivé příběhy. A ne všechny ty žvásty, co píše Rita Holoubková.

„Ahoj Harry, budeme letos pokračovat s Brumbálovou armádou?" Tentokrát to byla Ginny, kdo se ptal.

„Budu o tom přemýšlet," odpověděl jí Harry stejně jako Lence.

„Myslím, že je to dobrý nápad," řekla Hermiona. „Voldemort je sice mrtvý, ale Smrtijedi jsou stále tam venku. A kromě toho nám BA také velmi pomohla v hodinách Obrany."

To všichni potvrdili.

„Kdyby nebylo tebe, Harry, tak bych s tím, co nás učila ta ropucha, nikdy z Obrany nezískal Nad očekávání," poznamenal Seamus.

„Bylo by skvělé, kdybychom mohli z BA udělat oficiální mimoškolní program," řekl Dean. „Tak by se od tebe mohl přiučit kdokoli, Harry. Pomohlo by nám to u zkoušek OVCE."

Téma se plynule přesunulo na předměty, ze kterých budou skládat OVCE. Harry měl v plánu si vybrat Kouzelné formule, Bylinkářství, Přeměňování, Obranu proti černé magii, a nakonec ještě Lektvary. To byly předměty, ze kterých potřeboval OVCE k přijetí do programu bystrozorů.

Harry, Ron a Hermiona si také museli promluvit s Hagridem. Vysvětlili mu, že nebudou moci pokračovat v jeho hodinách Péče o kouzelné tvory, protože by se jim překrývaly s jinými předměty. Zvlášť Harrymu, který si chtěl splnit svůj sen stát se bystrozorem. Hagrid, přestože z toho byl zklamaný, jejich důvody uznal. Jejich skutečný důvod, proč se nezapsali do jeho třídy, byl však ten, že už měli dost všech těch nebezpečných zvířat, které Hagrid používal při výuce. Ron se dost hlasitě vyjadřoval zejména o skvorejších.

Snape nějakým zázrakem povolil Harrymu pokračovat ve studiu lektvarů na úroveň OVCE, i když v hodnocení získal jen Nad očekávání. Harryho napadlo, že to možná mělo spojitost s jedním rozhovorem na Grimmauldově náměstí. Tonksová mu navrhla, aby se zapsal do programu pro bystrozory, na což Harry reagoval pochybnostmi, jestli to vůbec bude možné, jelikož nedosáhl požadovaného hodnocení z lektvarů.

Poblíž stojící Remus poznamenal, že když byli ve škole, tak Lily, Harryho matka, byla jedním z nejlepších studentů v lektvarech a byla učitelovou oblíbenkyní. A právě v tu chvíli do místnosti vstoupil Brumbál následovaný Snapem. Při zmínce Lilyina jména se po něm Snape dost zvláštně podíval, ale pak se odvrátil, jako by se nic nestalo.

Hned následující den mu Brumbál oznámil, že Snape je v jeho případě ochoten udělat výjimku. Ale bude muset samozřejmě pilně studovat, jinak bude ze třídy vyloučen. Možná, že toho mastného parchanta přesvědčil osobně Brumbál, nebo tak něco, ale dokud Harry bude moci jít za svým snem být bystrozorem, je mu to fuk.

Po debatě s Kingsleym došel Harry ke zjištění, že kromě chytání temných čarodějů, se bystrozor také denně potýká s běžnými zločinci a občas slouží jako ochranka pro významné osobnosti. Vzpomněl si na bystrozory, kteří na základě nařízení ministerstva fungovali jako jeho tělesná stráž. Pokud by to měl Harry srovnávat s mudlovským světem, tak bystrozoři by svou činností odpovídali jejich policii.

Proč se chtěl stát bystrozorem i teď, po Voldemortově smrti? Protože nebyl tak naivní. Brumbál porazil Grindelwalda. A jako další povstal Voldemort. Stále budou existovat jedinci s touhou po moci, pouze v jiné podobě. Grindelwald na to šel se svým sloganem „Pro vyšší dobro" a Voldemort s propagandou o nadvládě čistokrevných.

Bylo opravdu neuvěřitelné, jak snadno si Voldemort dokázal naklonit většinu čistokrevných rodin, aby mu sloužili. Teď je sice mrtvý, ale Voldemort nebude poslední. Tím si byl Harry jistý. Ne že by očekával rovnou dalšího Temného pána, ale v lidské společnosti vždy existovalo zlo. Stačilo se podívat na mudlovský svět, měli CIA, FBI, Interpol, Scotland Yard, a zločinci přesto nikdy nevymizeli.

Takže stát se bystrozorem Harrymu dokonale vyhovovalo. Ron také plánoval vstoupit bystrozorského programu, ale Hermiona, jak Harry předpokládal, měla zájem o práci v oddělení pro regulaci a kontrolu kouzelných tvorů.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Mám hlad," stěžoval si Ron.

„Propána, Rone," protočila Hermiona oči. Právě seděli ve velké síni a čekali, až Brumbál dokončí svůj projev.

„A teď," pronesl Brumbál, „bych vám chtěl představit nového profesora Obrany proti černé magii, Lucia Malfoye."

Brumbál tleskal, zatímco Lucius se usadil k hlavnímu stolu, hned vedle Snapa. Blonďatý muž byl oblečený v černém, přesně jako tenkrát na Mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu. Zmijozelové jako jediní hlasitě tleskali, Mrzimorští a Havraspáři byli příliš šokovaní, než aby tak učinili, a Nebelvírové na Lucia vrhali pohledy, které by mohly zabíjet. Draco Malfoy, ze zřejmého důvodu, nedokázal skrýt svůj úsměv, pravděpodobně již fantazíroval o nadržování, které se Zmijozelu od jeho otce dostane.

Harry se rozhodl připojit k Brumbálovi, takže se stejně jako on díval přímo na Lucia a začal tleskat, čímž šokoval všechny, včetně Zmijozelů. Mladší Malfoy na něho vrhnul hnusný pohled, který okázale ignoroval. Luciova tvář naopak nevykazovala vůbec žádné emoce, přestože Harry moc dobře věděl, jak hodně je dokáže projevit, když chce. Přinejmenším když je naštvaný, jak toho byl Harry svědkem v druhém ročníku, když Lucia napálil a osvobodil Dobbyho.

„Dobrá, pusťme se všichni s chutí do jídla," zvolal Brumbál a na stolech se objevilo jídlo.

„Jo!" vykřikl nadšeně Ron.

Hermiona obrátila oči v sloup a pak se otočil k Harrymu. „Harry…" začala.

Ohlédl se a zjistil, že Hermiona ho bedlivě pozoruje. „Ano, Hermiono?"

„Doufám, že víš, co děláš, když jsi doporučil najmout Malfoye jako profesora Obrany," řekla.

Harry udělal rychlé, odmítavé gesto. „Vím, co dělám, Hermiono. Nemusíš mít obavy," opáčil a obrátil pohled na Lucia Malfoye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry a Ron neměli po ránu žádné vyučování, tak si zašli do nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Poflakovalo se tam jen pár sedmáků, včetně Katie Bellové. Ona jediná zbyla z původního nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu, ke kterému se Harry připojil v prvním ročníku.

„Já to věděla!" vykřikla nahlas, když uviděla na Harryho hrudi odznak kapitána.

Strávili asi hodinu tím, že s Katie probírali famfrpálovou strategii a vůbec všechno kolem toho. Když nastal čas, vydali se do učebny Obrany. Hermiona už stála na chodbě a nebyla tam sama. Neville, Dean a Seamus už tam stáli taky. Neville vypadal dost nervózně, nepochybně z toho, že se právě chystal pobývat ve stejné místnosti s Luciem Malfoyem. S mužem, který ho před pár týdny mučil.

„Ale, ale… Koukejme, kdo je tady. Vyvolený," ozval se Malfoy junior protahovaným hlasem.

Ron zavrčel.

„No, taky tě zdravím, Malfoyi," řekl sarkasticky Harry.

„Takže tobě se podařilo zabít Ty-víš-koho, Pottere?" rýpnul si Malfoy. „Jsi si opravdu jistý, že jsi ho zabil?"

„Stýská se ti po tvém starém pánovi, fretko?" zeptal se kousavě Ron.

Hermiona na Malfoye jen krátce pohlédla a pak do nich strčila. „Prostě už vlezte do té třídy. Už máme skoro zpoždění."

Harry a Ron poslušně následovali Hermionu do třídy a směrem k Malfoyovi vrhali nenávistné pohledy.

Lucius ve třídě už byl. „Pojďte dál a zavřete dveře," nařídil a pak čekal, až se všichni posadí. Nesouhlasným a zlostným pohledům, namířeným na jeho osobu, nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Harry si všiml, jak sebou Neville na svém místě neklidně vrtí. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že Luciova přítomnost mu připomínala to fiasko na ministerstvu.

„Dnes budeme procvičovat neverbální kouzla," neztrácel čas Lucius. „Předpokládám, že všichni jste se učili, jak zničit neživý objekt." A předvedl podobné kouzlo, jako bylo _Reducto_. „Dnes to budeme dělat neverbálně. Nicméně síla kouzla vychází z magické síly kouzelníka. Někteří z vás nebudou schopni způsobit větší škody, zatímco jiní…" rozhlédl se po celé třídě, „dokážou daný objekt zničit zcela přirozeně."

Mávl hůlkou a uprostřed místnosti vykouzlil velký žulový kámen. „Kouzlo zní _Sepelio_," řekl, „což je kouzlo o úroveň výš než _Reducto_."

Lucius mávl hůlkou a kámen se rozlomil na dvě části. Znovu mávl hůlkou a obnovil ho do původního stavu. Pak opět mávl hůlkou a v kameni se objevila velká díra. „Výsledek, samozřejmě, závisí na síle. Mocný čaroděj je takový kámen schopen proměnit v prach. Nyní je čas, abyste si kouzlo všichni vyzkoušeli. Neverbálně."

„Máme tuhle věc odstřelit neverbálně? Není šílený?" šeptal pochybovačně Ron. „Počkej, neodpovídej. Je to Smrtijed. Samozřejmě, že je šílený."

Zmijozelští na tom nebyli lépe. Většina z nich na Lucia nevěřícně zírala, včetně jeho vlastního syna.

„Šance pro nás, abychom…" začala Hermiona.

„Hermiono!" zakňučel Ron. „Zrovna teď tvoji přednášku slyšet nepotřebuju."

„Postavte se do řady," přikázal Lucius.

Všichni se seřadili za sebou, aby si kouzlo vyzkoušeli. Vůbec nebylo překvapením, že Hermiona byla první, kdo to zvládl. Její kouzlo vytvořilo v žulové skále malý otvor.

Lucius mávl hůlkou znovu a díra zmizela. „Další," protáhl.

Ani žádné uznání, uvažoval Harry. McGonagallová by Hermioně přidělila minimálně deset bodů. No, aspoň se Lucius ve třídě nechoval jako Snape, ale stejně.

Neville, který stál před Harrym, se o to také pokusil a selhal. Ale Harry věděl, že Neville to v budoucnu zvládne. Chlapec byl dříč, který to bude znovu a znovu zkoušet, dokud neuspěje.

„Jste na řadě, pane Pottere."

Harry zvedl hůlku a namířil ji na žulu. _Sepelio_, pomyslel si v duchu. Špička jeho hůlky se červeně rozzářila a o chvíli později se žula proměnila v prach.

„Dokázal jsi to Harry," zajásal šťastně Ron. Seamus a Dean vedle něho se křenili.

Harry se otočil k Luciuse. „Tak co na to říkáte, pane profesore?" zeptal se se škodolibým úsměvem.

Lucius zvedl jedno obočí, ale k jiné změně ve výrazu jeho tváře nedošlo. Chvíli na sebe zírali. Harry na blonďáka zarputile upíral svůj pohled, protože on nebude ten první, kdo se odvrátí. Nakonec to byl Lucius, kdo to vzdal.

„Pět bodů pro Nebelvír, pane Pottere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„To bylo skvělý, Harry," řekl Ron, když opustili třídu. „Ten pohled na Malfoyovu tvář," dodal znovu a zapitvořil se.

Byla to pravda. Malfoy junior vůbec nevypadal potěšeně, když dal jeho otec body Nebelvíru. Harry si byl jistý, že Draco Malfoy předpokládal, že jeho otec bude dávat přednost Zmijozelu, tak jako Snape.

Harry strávil poledne tím, že spolu s Ronem a Hermionou probírali uplynulou hodinu. Po obědě šla Hermiona na Věštění z čísel, zatímco kluci se vrátili do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, aby si udělali své úkoly z Obrany. Harry s tím byl hotov jako první, a když se k nim později připojila Hermiona, vyrazil s ní na hodinu lektvarů. Ron se k nim tentokrát nepřidal, protože z lektvarů dostal jen Ucházející.

Před učebnou stáli pouze čtyři Zmijozelové, kterým se podařily zkoušky NKÚ, včetně Malfoye. Čtyři studenti z Havraspáru a jeden z Mrzimoru, Ernie Macmillan, kterého měl Harry docela rád, přestože byl trochu arogantní.

„Ahoj Harry, Hermiono," pozdravil je Ernie.

Neměli ani šanci mu odpovědět, protože v chodbě se objevil Snape. „Jděte dovnitř," nařídil.

Vstoupili do třídy a posadili se hned vedle Ernieho. Harry zaznamenal, jak se na něho Malfoy podíval se zvednutým obočím, jako kdyby se ho tázal, co on tam vůbec dělá. Harry se na něj na oplátku zamračil.

„Vítejte na studiu na úroveň OVCE. Ačkoli jsem nucen říci, že jsou tu i tací, kteří by tu správně být neměli," pronesl Snape a výmluvně při tom zíral na Harryho. „Dnes budeme vařit lektvar Doušek živé smrti. Dejte se do práce. Hned," vyštěkl.

Nejlepší lektvar ze třídy uvařila, jako obvykle, Hermiona. Ale Harry za ní příliš nezaostával. Hned poté co zjistil, že bude moci pokračovat ve studiu lektvarů, si totiž okamžitě podrobně nastudoval svou učebnici pokročilých lektvaru. Už nikdy Snapovi neudělá tu radost, aby ho mohl ponižovat ho před celou třídou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po večeři byl Harry v kanceláři profesorky McGonagallové, aby s ní probral, jakožto nový kapitán, jak budou probíhat konkurzy do famfrpálového týmu. Byl už na půl cesty zpět k nebelvírské věži, když ucítil, že ho někdo sleduje. Vytáhl hůlku, zašeptal _„Sine levis"_… a chodba potemněla.

Docela užitečné kouzlo. Harry ho našel v jedné z knih, které četl na Grimmauldově náměstí. Kouzlo vytvoří tmu v okruhu sta metrů kolem toho, kdo ho vyvolal, zatímco on sám je schopen vidět zcela jasně. Případný nepřítel není schopen nic vidět, dokonce ani vytvořit světlo svou hůlkou.

Harry k vlastnímu údivu zjistil, že ten kdo ho následuje, je Lucius Malfoy. Rychle mávl hůlkou a kouzlo ukončil. „Pane profesore," pozdravil blonďatého muže.

Lucius stál přímo před Harrym a upíral na něho své tvrdé, šedé oči. „Zajímavé kouzlo, pane Pottere. A na hranici temné magie, řekl bych," řekl hladce.

„Já si myslím, že úmysl je to, co určuje, jestli je kouzlo temné, nebo ne," odpověděl Harry. „Ale nějak se mi nechce věřit, že byste za mnou šel jen tak, bez jakéhokoli důvodu. Takže, co pro vás můžu udělat, pane profesore?"

Lucius zlehka pozvedl obočí. Harry dokázal v jeho šedých očích rozpoznat náznak pobavení.

„Inu, pane Pottere, jistý spolehlivý zdroj mi sdělil, že jste to byl vy, kdo navrhl mé jmenování na post Bradavického profesora Obrany proti černé magii."

„Nemyslím si, že mám takovou moc, abych mohl ovlivnit jmenování zdejších profesorů," prohlásil Harry, ale obvinění nepopřel.

„Ale máte, pane Pottere," odpověděl hedvábně Lucius, zamyšleně se přitom díval na jizvu na Harryho čele. „Koneckonců, jste Vyvolený, Přemožitel zla, je to tak?" pronesl sarkasticky Lucius, když citoval titulek Denního Věštce zpřed několika dnů.

Harry opětovně v duchu proklel ten hloupý plátek, ale přesto se zmohl na odpověď. „Neuvědomil jsem si, že ve mě máte takovou důvěru."

Luciovy oči se nebezpečně zúžily. „Dejte si pozor, pane Pottere. Zahráváte si s ohněm," řekl chladně.

„Ale já vím, jak ho uhasit, pane profesore," odpověděl Harry, s nevinným výrazem v obličeji.

Chvíli na sebe vzájemně zírali, pak Lucius odstoupil a řekl: „Domnívám se, že právě začal zákaz vycházení. Vraťte se na svou kolej, než Nebelvíru odečtu nějaké body."

Harry jen pokrčil rameny a otočil se k odchodu, ale ještě předtím řekl na rozloučenou: „Myslím, že vaši přítomnost tady si budu užívat."

Ke svému potěšení Harry zjistil, že Lucius na něho stále hledí s nečitelným výrazem ve tváři.

„Dobrou noc, Luciusi," ušklíbl se Harry a odešel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Kapitola 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitola 4**

Harry skoro nemohl uvěřit, jak strašně moc měli úkolů. Všichni tři se teď museli šprtat každý den, a učivo bylo den ode dne těžší a těžší. Naštěstí pro něj neměl absolutně žádné problémy s prováděním kouzel, verbálních či neverbálních. Ve skutečnosti teď byl v hodinách Přeměňování, Kouzelných formulích a v Obraně proti černé magii, tím nejlepším studentem. Jediné co musel dělat, bylo mávat hůlkou.

Začalo to potom, co byl zabit Voldmemort. Remus tvrdil, že by to mohlo být buď proto, že Harry mohl absorbovat část Voldemortovy moci, anebo protože už dospěl a tím pádem bude mít přístup k celé své magické síle.

Od konfrontace s Luciem Malfoyem, při které ho oslovil jeho křestním jménem, se Harry snažil soustředit na něco jiného. Musel na to pozvolna, aby zbytečně nevzbudil podezření. Ale jelikož byl teď nejlepší student Obrany, k neuvěřitelné zlosti Draca Malfoye a ostatních Zmijozelů, tak mu Lucius neustále uděloval kolejní body. Vždycky když k tomu došlo, mohl se Ron umlátit smíchy.

Dny ubíhaly a Harry se právě chystal dohlédnout na výběr hráčů do famfrpálového týmu. Tento rok se do konkurzu přihlásilo nečekaně mnoho zájemců. Tento svůj postřeh vyjevil u snídaně Ronovi a Hermioně.

„No," řekla Hermiona, „prostě tě chtějí vidět, Harry. Celý kouzelnický svět už ví, že Voldemort se vrátil, a že ty jsi ho zabil." Pohybem ruky poukázala na Denního věštce, který ležel na stole. „A teď ti říkají Vyvolený."

Harry měl téměř neodolatelné nutkání třískat hlavou o stůl. Skvělé. Opravdu skvělé. On přece Voldemorta technicky nezabil. Starouš Tom se prakticky zabil sám. Všichni to ale připisovali jemu.

„A Harry," ozvala se znovu Hermiona, tentokrát s mírným úsměvem, „ten fakt, že už nemusíš nosit brýle, nemluvě o tvém novém oblečení, také dost napomohl zvýšit tvou popularitu. Teď jsi velmi atraktivní mladý muž a já myslím, že všechny holky v Bradavicích, a někteří chlapci, si toho hned všimli."

Ron vedle něho se rozkuckal, protože mu zaskočilo pití.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry byl opravdu naštvaný, když zjistil, že kromě Nebelvírů přišli na hřiště také studenti z Havraspáru a Mrzimoru. Někteří si dokonce přinesli své fotoaparáty. Tohle přece není žádný cirkus. Ale pokud si Harry myslel, že Nebelvíři jsou v tomhle nějak lepší, mýlil se. Jedna dívka, jménem Romilda Vaneová, ho přepadla přímo uprostřed famfrpálového hřiště a požádala ho o autogram.

„To stačí!" zařval, protože mu došla trpělivost. „Všichni vypadněte! Hned!"

Ale nakonec se Harrymu přece jenom podařilo sestavit nový tým. Katie Bellová byla samozřejmě znovu vybrána na post střelce, plus Demelza Robinsová a Ginny. Pro místa odrážečů Harry získal Jimmyho Peakese a Ritchieho Cootea. A jako brankáře, Rona. Přestože nastal problém s jedním tvrdohlavým chlapcem, co se jmenoval Cormac McLaggen, který trval na tom, že je mnohem lepší brankář. Naštěstí se ho Ronovi podařilo ve zkušebním testu porazit. Chytač bude samozřejmě on sám.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

První famfrpálový zápas roku se měl konat mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem. Harry se doslechl, že za kapitána Zmijozelů byl vybrán Malfoy. Takže bylo víc než pochopitelné, že chtěl Zmijozel porazit. Zejména kvůli tomu, jak se Malfoy posmíval, že Harry vybral Rona jako brankáře jenom proto, že je to jeho kámoš.

Nebelvír zápas vyhrál a pohled na Malfoyovu tvář, když Harry chytil Zlatonku, byl k nezaplacení. Jediné mínus ve hře byl komentátor, Zachariáš Smith. Mrzimor, který Harryho opravdu neměl moc rád. V průběhu hry měl Smith neustále urážlivé připomínky. Ginny se mu nakonec rozhodla udělit lekci tím, že do něho hned po ukončení zápasu v letu narazila. Ups.

Poté co Zmijozel prohrál s Nebelvírem, zdálo se, že nálada Draca Malfoye se zhoršovala pokaždé, když Harryho uviděl. Ron a Hermiona si toho taky všimli. Zejména po několika hodinách Obrany, ve kterých Lucius udělil Harrymu body. Lucius byl spravedlivý k oběma kolejím. Projevil se jako přísný profesor a v případě potřeby trestal obě koleje stejně tvrdě. Na rozdíl od Snapa, který až okatě upřednostňoval svou vlastní kolej. Když Lucius opětovně udělil Harrymu body pro Nebelvír, mladší Malfoy vypadal, jako by byl připravený Harryho zabít.

Harry věděl, že je jen otázka času, než Malfoy vybuchne, a nakonec se to stalo. Jednou byl, společně s Ronem a Hermionou, na cestě do Nebelvírské věže, když si všiml Malfoye, který kráčel proti nim. Úšklebek na Malfoyově tváři naznačoval, že on už je také zaregistroval.

„Podívejme, kdopak to je. Mocný Potter," protáhl Malfoy, šklebící se na ně.

„To neumíš říct nic jiného, Malfoyi?" zeptal se Harry. Upřímně řečeno, po pěti letech vzájemných nadávek si myslel, že by Malfoy mohl přijít s lepší urážkou, než je tohle. Patrně se mýlil.

Malfoyovy oči se zúžily. „Určitě si myslíš, jak jsi skvělý, Pottere. Když ti můj otec nadržuje."

„Co máš za problém, fretko?" odsekl Ron.

„Sklapni, lasice!" reagoval Malfoy a blahosklonně se na Rona podíval. „Jak vidím, tak být přítelem Vyvoleného tvoji finanční situaci nijak nezlepšilo. Krvezrádcovství vaší rodině rozhodně vůbec neprospívá."

„Stále máš plnou pusu krevní nadřazenosti, Malfoyi?" zeptala se Hermiona. „Člověk by si myslel, že už ses poučil."

„Na tvůj názor jsem se neptal, mudlovská šmejdko!" vyplivl Malfoy.

Harry a Hermiona museli Ronovi zabránit, aby Malfoye nenapadl.

„Je to jen otázka času, Pottere. Myslíš si, že můžeš Temného pána skutečně zabít?" ušklíbl se Malfoy. „On se vrátí, a až se to stane, už nebudeš mít takové štěstí. Skončíš jako tvůj psí kmotr!"

Bylo to, jako kdyby někdo na Harryho vylil kbelík ledu.

_Prásk!_

Skleněné okno na chodbě explodovalo.

„HARRY!" vykřikli Ron a Hermiona v souzvuku.

Harrym cloumal vztek. Jak se Malfoy - to idiotské budižkničemu, které stále využívá svého otce k tomu, aby dostal všechno, co chce - opovažuje takhle urážet Siria!

Malfoy, na druhou stranu, vypadal vyděšeně. „Pottere! Co jsi to udělal? Co jsi to udělal se mnou?" křičel blonďák. Harryho náhodná magie ho zřejmě zadržovala na místě. „Nech mě jít, Pottere! Nebo to…"

Harry ho přerušil. „Nebo co, Malfoyi?"

Kolem něho se vznášelo roztříštěné sklo z rozbitého okna, takže Hermiona a Ron radši zůstávali na svých místech. Neodvažovali se přiblížit.

„Nebo zavoláš svého otce, to jsi chtěl říct," pronesl chladně Harry a přistoupil blíž k Malfoyovi. „Vždycky tvůj otec. Koupil sis místo ve zmijozelském famfrpálovém týmu díky košťatům, které pro tebe koupil tvůj otec. Požádal jsi svého otce, aby dal vyhodit Hagrida. Dokonce i Crabbe a Goyle se s tebou kamarádí jen kvůli tvému otci. Nemluvě o tom mopsím čumáku Parkinsonové."

Podle výrazu na Malfoye tváři Harry poznal, že to odhadl správně. Proč by jinak ti dva následovali každý Malfoyův příkaz, když ne kvůli Luciovi? Harry nezřetelně vnímal, že na něho Ron a Hermiona něco volají. Ale nevšímal si jich.

„Drž se ode mě dál, Pottere!" zaječel Malfoy.

„Ty máš pořád plnou hubu Voldemorta. Nebo bych měl spíš říkat Tom. Copak nevíš, že Voldemort byl poloviční krve? Jen pomysli na to, že někdo čistokrevný jako ty, se klaněl polokrevnému, aby mohl políbit lem jeho hábitu. Jaká ironie," protáhl Harry.

Při pohledu na nevěřícný výraz v Malfoyově tváři Harry pokračoval. „Ale ty jsi o tom nevěděl, že ne? Vsadím se, že setkání Smrtijedů ses nikdy nezúčastnil. Pokud ano, viděl bys na vlastní oči, jak tvůj otec, patriarcha rodu Malfoyů, pokleká, aby Voldemortovi políbil nohy," řekl Harry sarkasticky. „Těžko představitelné, co? A co vlastně víš o Smrtijedech? Představuješ si jejich setkání jako nějakou konferenci čistokrevných? Jsi vážně naivní, Malfoyi. Víš, jak Voldemort mučil své oběti a své následovníky? Víš, jak je zabíjel?"

„Nech toho, Pottere!"

„Ale kdepak, Všechno co víš, jsi slyšel od nejdražšího tatínka a tetičky Bellatrix, nemám pravdu? Co se děje, Malfoyi? Nedokážeš čelit pravdě? Nejsi nic jiného než ubohý slaboch."

Ron a Hermiona mlčeli, stejně jako Malfoy, který na Harryho zíral se široce otevřenýma šedýma očima.

„Ty si myslíš, že to co Smrtijedové podnikají, je nějaká hra, že jo? Fajn, dovol, abych ti něco řekl. Tohle není hra. Mluvíme tu o lidských životech. Životech, které Voldemort a tihle jeho Smrtijedi pomohli zničit. A ty dokonce doufáš, že se Voldemort zase vrátí. Kdyby byl naživu, Malfoyi, ani si nedokážeš představit, jaký trest by stihl tvou rodinu za to, jak tvůj táta na ministerstvu selhal," ušklíbl se Harry. „Pokud jde o tebe, jakmile by ses do toho dostal, už nikdy bys neunikl. Leda bys byl mrtvý, samozřejmě."

Ať už měl v plánu říct cokoli dalšího, byl přerušen ocelově chladným hlasem. „To stačí!"

Harry se otočil.

V chodbě stál Lucius Malfoy a vypadal přesně tak vysoký a hrozivý, jako vždy.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Kapitola 5

xxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitola 5**

„Otče!" V hlase Draca Malfoye byla zjevná úleva, když se tu objevil jeho otec.

Chladné šedé oči Luciuse Malfoye se rozhlédly kolem. Pohledem spočinul na svém synovi, který stál znehybněný uprostřed chodby.

„Okamžitě uvolněte mého syna, pane Pottere," výrazná hrozba v jeho hlase byla zřejmá jak Harrymu, tak komukoli jinému, kdo naslouchal. Samozřejmě, že Harry vystrašený nebyl. Nicméně však Malfoye pustil, a jakmile to udělal, rozbité sklo, které se vznášelo kolem, se sesypalo na podlahu. Harry mávl hůlkou a sklo zmizelo, rozbité okno se přitom opět pevně usadilo.

„Otče, Potter mě napadl!" žaloval Malfoy a div že se neutíkal schovat za otcova záda.

„Draco." Harrymu neuniklo varování v Luciusově hlase. „Vrať se do svého pokoje, promluvíme si později."

Na malý okamžik to vypadalo, že se Malfoy chystá protestovat. Nakonec se však otočil a odešel, ale ne dříve, než po Harrym nehodil poslední pohled.

„Co se tady stalo?" zeptal se Lucius a jeho oči jiskřily chladným vztekem. „Útok na jiného studenta, pane Pottere? Nemyslete si, že když jste teď Vyvolený, můžete si dělat všechno, co chcete."

„Vyprovokoval mě," odpověděl Harry zpříma. „Jen jsem se bránil."

Lucius zatínal klouby prstů. Bylo to, jako kdyby se krotil, aby Harryho neproklel právě tady a právě teď. „Strhávám Nebelvíru padesát bodů a uděluji vám trest po dobu čtyř týdnů."

„Cože?" vykřikl Ron.

„Pane profesore, to nebyla Harryho vina," prohlašovala Hermiona.

„Malfoy nás napadl jako první!" argumentoval Ron.

„Slečno Grangerová, pane Weasley, teď nás nechte," nařídil Lucius.

„Cože?" znovu vykřikl Ron. „Ne! Nenechám ho tu s vámi samotného!"

Lucius se otočil a chladně se na Rona zadíval. „Pět bodů z Nebelvíru, pane Weasley."

Ron otevřel ústa, a zase zavřel. Vypadalo to, že je příliš rozzlobený, než aby dokázal cokoli říct.

„Slečno Grangerová, pane Weasley, nebudu to opakovat." Lucius se znechuceně ušklíbl.

Hermiona vypadala nerozhodně, tak do toho Harry rychle vstoupil. „To je v pořádku."

Ron znovu otevřel ústa, protože chtěl protestovat, ale Hermiona do něho dloubla loktem. „Budeme na tebe čekat, Harry," řekla a pak Rona odtáhla pryč.

Harry je sledoval, dokud mu nezmizeli z dohledu a pak obrátil svou pozornost na Luciuse.

„Co jste to říkal mému synovi, pane Pottere?" otázal se Lucius.

„Pravdu," odpověděl Harry.

Lucius na něj ostře pohlédl. „A jakou pravdu?"

„Pravdu o Voldemortovi a kým ve skutečnosti byl," řekl Harry a vytáhl hůlku. Lucius automaticky vytáhl hůlku také.

„Nechci na vás zaútočit, pane profesore," řekl Harry a mávl hůlkou. Ve vzduchu se objevil zlatý nápis. „Tom Rojvol Raddle," četl Harry nahlas. Pak znovu mávl hůlkou a přeskupující se písmena vytvořila přesmyčku.

„Jsem Lord Voldemort," řekl Harry. „Jistě o tom víte, pane profesore. Voldemort byl poloviční krve. Je sice pravda, že byl posledním potomkem Salazara Zmijozela, ale jeho otec byl mudla. To byla skutečnost, kterou nenáviděl. A to tak moc, že svého vlastního otce sám zabil."

Po Siriově smrti mu Brumbál konečně řekl o Voldemortově minulosti. Všechno mu to ukázal prostřednictvím myslánky, včetně Voldemortova dětství a jeho vzestup coby Temného pána, kterého se mnozí obávali. Toto poznání bylo právě teď opravdu užitečné, pomyslel si Harry samolibě.

Ačkoli vědomí, že on a Tom byli vlastně vzdálení příbuzní, ho popravdě skutečně vyděsilo. Harry samozřejmě věděl, že čistokrevné rodiny byly prostřednictvím sňatků vzájemně propojené, ale tohle bylo něco víc. Harry a Tom byli příbuzní přes Gauntovy, protože oba byli potomci rodiny Peverellů. To byla skutečnost, kterou zatím neměl v úmyslu nikomu říkat. Profesor Brumbál prohlásil, že tohle by mohlo vysvětlit Harryho schopnost mluvit a rozumět hadímu jazyku.

„Ale před světem," pokračoval Harry, „sám sebe Tom prezentoval jako čistokrevného. Myslím, že takhle se mu podařilo přesvědčit většinu z čistokrevných rodin, aby mu sloužili. Prostě jim cpal všechny ty věci o nadvládě čistokrevných a oni mu to sežrali."

Kdyby mohl pohled zabíjet, byl by Harry mrtvý. No dobře, pohled mohl zabíjet, pokud by ten, co na vás právě právě zírá, byl bazilišek, ale Lucius nebyl bazilišek, takže Harry byl v bezpečí. „Není ironie, že se tihle čistokrevní, včetně vás, nakonec klaněli a líbali roucho jednomu z polokrevných, o nichž všichni shodně tvrdili, že je nenávidí?"

Lucius se na něj několik dlouhých okamžiků mračil bez odpovědi. „Říkáš nesmysly," prohlásil nakonec.

„Popírejte si to, jak chcete, ale je to pravda. Nebyl jste to vy, kdo mě nabádal, abych se naučil rozeznávat rozdíly mezi realitou a sny, pane profesore?" zeptal se Harry, čímž Luciusovi připomněl jejich setkání na ministerstvu kouzel.

„Tamten sen byl falešný. Ale ne ty předtím. Byl jsem v jeho hlavě. Vím, jak s vámi všemi zacházel. ‚Můj kluzký příteli.' Takhle vám Voldemort říkával, že ano, pane profesore? Ale vy i já víme, že jste byl na hony vzdálený od toho být jeho přítel." Tady se Harry usmál. Viděl, jak bylo Luciusovi právě tohle téma nepříjemné. „Necítil žádnou touhu ani potřebu po lidské společnosti a přátelství. Nebyl nic jiného než zuřící psychopat, bez normálních lidských reakcí na utrpení jiných lidí."

Harry byl vlastně sám trochu ohromený, že se mu podařilo mluvit s Luciusem tak dlouho a blonďatý muž neudělal nic, než že na něho zíral. „Co se týče vás samotného, poprvé jste mu skutečně mohl sloužit z vlastní vůle, ale po jeho druhém vzestupu už jste mu sloužil jen ze strachu o svou rodinu. Což mi připomíná, že byste měl být vděčný, že je mrtvý. Jen si představte, jak by vás potrestal za to selhání na ministerstvu. A konečně, pane profesore, malá rada ode mě, měl byste lépe poučit svého syna. Je nejvyšší čas, aby opustil tu prapodivnou zemi fantazie, kterou jste pro něho vytvořil. Teď mě omluvte, pane profesore. Už musím jít." Harry řekl Luciusovi svůj názor. Potřeboval vědět, jak na to blonďák zareaguje a pak naplánovat další krok.

„To byl nádherný příběh, co jste mi vyprávěl, pane Pottere. Přesto, pohádka stále zůstává pohádkou." Lucius na něho upíral svůj pohled. „Strhávám Nebelvíru padesát bodů za odmlouvání učiteli," pronesl blonďák a odešel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se vrátil do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti a zjistil, že Ron a Hermiona tam na něho skutečně čekají.

„Harry!" vykřikli Ron a Hermiona unisono, když ho uviděli.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se Hermiona v obavách o blaho svého nejlepšího přítele.

„Neudělal ti Malfoy nic, že ne?" vyptával se Ron a oči se mu zúžily podezřením.

„Ne, jsem v pořádku," řekl Harry. „Nic mi neudělal."

„Mluvíme tady o Luciusovi zatraceném Malfoyovi!" protestoval Ron. „Ten je schopen všeho!" prohlásil zrzek rozhořčeně.

„Ne, jen jsme se hádali a," tady se Harry ušklíbl, „strhl Nebelvíru dalších padesát bodů."

„Ach Harry," zasténala Hermiona.

„Tohle není fér!" stěžoval si Ron. „Byla to chyba fretky!"

„Sto bodů za jeden den," poznamenala Hermiona a už přemýšlela, jak ty body dostat zpátky.

„Nebyla to Harryho vina!" pokračoval divoce Ron. „Malfoy urazil Siria…"

Zde se náhle zastavil a podíval se na Harryho. Hermiona si také uvědomila Ronovu chybu.

„Ehm. Harry," začal Ron. „Nechtěl jsem… vždyť víš…"

„To je v pohodě," uklidnil ho Harry. Teď už Siriovu smrt dokázal přijmout. Ale nikdy nebude moci zachovat klid, když jeho kmotra bude někdo urážet. „Takže, máš hotový domácí úkol z Proměňování?"

Ron, s úlevou nad změnou tématu, rychle odpověděl. „Nemám. Vlastně jsem doufal, že ho budu moci opsat od Hermiony."

„Ronalde Weasley!" zaječela Hermiona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nebelvíři byli druhý den šokovaní, když zjistili, že jejich kolej přišla v jednom dni o sto bodů. Ale záhy začali reptat, když jim Ron celou událost popsal. Harry se nad tím pousmál. Vlastně bylo docela zábavné to sledovat.

Dny ubíhaly a Harry měl svůj trest s Luciusem už za sebou. Jedinou prací, kterou mu blonďatý muž zadal, byla pomoc s kontrolou domácích úkolů prvních a druhých ročníků. A zatímco Harry pracoval, pokoušel se přitom navázat rozhovor. Nejdřív ho Lucius upozornil, aby byl zticha, ale když v tom Harry přesto pokračoval, nechal ho být. A později na něho Lucius konečně začal postupně reagovat. Teda, většinou se celou dobu hádali.

Přesně jak se Harry vždycky domníval, Lucius měl rozsáhlé znalosti a velmi brzy spolu diskutovali o mnoha různých tématech. Bylo to divné, protože to byl muž, který se ho několikrát pokusil zabít, a přesto teď spolu rozmlouvali a dohadovali se.

Harry dosud z Luciusovy strany nezažil nic než jeho úšklebky nebo urážlivá slova. Nemluvě o výhrůžkách smrtí. Ale když Lucius chtěl, ve skutečnosti dokázal být také velmi okouzlující. Harryho už dřív napadlo, že by Lucius mohl být okouzlující a dokonale přesvědčivý. Ale být toho svědkem, bylo něco, co si Harry nikdy nemyslel, že zažije. Možná, že právě takhle se Lucius choval ke své manželce a synovi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blížily se Vánoce a dnes byla poslední hodina Obrany proti černé magii před Harryho Vánočními prázdninami. Chystal se je strávit na Grimmauldově náměstí a v Doupěti. A zítra má v plánu jít s Ronem a Hermionou do Prasinek, aby nakoupil vánoční dárky.

„Hodina skončila," řekl Lucius.

Zmijozelové a Nebelvíři si posbírali své věci a hned na to odcházeli ze třídy, nadšení z nadcházejících prázdnin. Harry opravdu doufal, že o letošních Vánocích se nic zvláštního nestane. Během Harryho pěti let kouzelnické školy byly všechny jeho Vánoční svátky ve znamení dobrodružství, veselí, ale také tragédií. Měl toho dost.

Harry cítil sváteční atmosféru, která obklopovala Bradavice. Velký sál byl vyzdobený dvanácti velkými vánoční stromky, které přinesl Hagrid, a profesorka McGonagallová s profesorem Kratiknotem je ozdobili rozličnými způsoby.

Harry už byl se svými přáteli na cestě do velkého sálu, když si uvědomil, že ve třídě nechal své poznámky. Takže Ronovi a Hermioně řekl, aby šli na oběd bez něho. Nejdřív se musel vrátit do třídy Obrany, aby si své poznámky vyzvedl.

Protože předpokládal, že ve třídě už nikdo nebude, s klepáním se neobtěžoval. Ke svému překvapení zjistil, že Lucius Malfoy je stále ještě ve třídě.

„Co si přejete, pane Pottere?" otázal se chladně Lucius a mírně naklonil hlavu.

„Chci si jen vzít své poznámky, pane profesore," odpověděl mu Harry.

Lucius souhlasně přikývl a když to Harry zaznamenal, přešel ke své lavici. Jakmile našel své poznámky, chystal se odejít, když tu mu najednou svitla myšlenka.

„Pane profesore," obrátil se na Luciuse.

Lucius zvedl hlavu od práce. „O co jde?" zeptal se chladně, rozzlobený Harryho vyrušením.

„Jen jsem, pane profesore, přemýšlel o volných Smrtijedech tam venku," řekl Harry. „Kde se teď skrývají?"

„Svou zvědavost bys měl uspokojit u bystrozorů. Věřím, že na chytání temných čarodějů jsou řádně vyškoleni," odpověděl sarkasticky Lucius.

„Vlastně mě zajímá jedna konkrétní krysa," prohlásil Harry. „Teď už je k ničemu, ne? Nikdo by se na její nepřítomnost nevyptával. Mnozí by si prostě mysleli, že zase utekla, jako to už kdysi dávno udělala." Tentokrát Harry nedokázal utlumit hořkost v hlase. A to upoutalo Luciusovu pozornost.

„Tak jsem si myslel, že by mi ji, možná, někdo mohl darovat."

Luciusova ústa se pohnula v odpovědi. „Pokud chcete krysu, pane Pottere, měl byste navštívit Kouzelný zvěřinec."

„Tak to je dost špatné," odpověděl Harry s pohledem upřeným přímo do Luciusových očí. „Já bych opravdu, ale opravdu ocenil, kdyby byl někdo ochoten mi ji věnovat, jako Vánoční dárek."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Kapitola 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitola 6**

Harry si prohlížel svůj vánočních seznam. Byl docela dlouhý. Dnes se chystají s Ronem a Hermionou do Prasinek, nakupovat vánoční dárky. Vyrazí společně a pak se rozdělí, aby nevěděli, jaké dárky kupují ostatní. Především Ron byl tentokrát opravdu nadšený, protože jeho matka mu prý na nákup dárků poslala nějaké peníze. Harry měl podezření, že peníze pocházely od Freda a George.

„Harry! Jsi připravený?" zeptal se nadšeně Ron.

Harry si seznam zastrčil do kapsy. „Jsem, Rone."

Společně vyšli z ložnice, Hermiona už tam na ně čekala. „Takže se zase sejdeme ve čtyři hodiny u Tří košťat," připomněla jim.

„Jasně, Hermi," souhlasil Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry si zkontroloval seznam. Dosud koupil dárek pro každého na seznamu, kromě Remuse a stále nebyl rozhodnutý, co mu má vlastně koupit. Procházel kolem řady obchodů. Možná by tu mohl něco najít. Harry se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Prasinky vypadaly jako vánoční pohlednice; malé doškové chalupy a obchůdky byly úplně zasypané vrstvou křupavého sněhu; na dveřích byly cesmínové věnce a na stromech visely řetězy očarovaných světýlek. Měl tohle místo rád. Jak se tak procházel, uviděl klenotnictví. Rozhodl se vstoupit. Možná by mohl něco pro Remuse najít právě tady.

„Vítejte v klenotnictví Cartier, pane," oslovila ho mladá prodavačka za přepážkou. Na sobě měla elegantní černý hábit se stříbrnými ozdobami. „Jak vám mohu pomoci?" zeptala se.

Nepoznala ho, což bylo fajn. Dneska si vzal čepici, takže nebyla možnost, že by dívka mohla zahlédnout jeho jizvu. Taky nenosil brýle, takže už příliš nezapadal do obrázku obrýleného chlapce, který přežil. Dobré bylo, že Denní věštec zatím nezískal žádnou jeho novou fotografii. To poslední co by chtěl, bylo přitahovat pozornost lidí a dostávat všechno zadarmo v každém obchodu, kam by vstoupil. Když šel naposledy do Příčné ulice, majitelé obchodů odmítli přijmout jeho peníze.

„Hledám něco pro svého kmotra," vysvětlil Harry. Vlastně nelhal. Po Siriově smrti zaujal jeho místo Remus.

„Tudy, pane," řekla dívka a odvedla k jednomu z pultů.

„Nabízíme hodinky, pánské šperky a brože," vysvětlila.

Harry přistoupil blíž, aby lépe viděl. Do oka mu padly jedny hodinky.

„Dobrý vkus, pane," schválila jeho volbu dívka. „Tyto hodinky vyrobili skřeti, jsou z bílého zlata. Fungují současně i jako kompas, kalendář a světlo. Už není třeba používat kouzlo Tempus nebo Lumos."

„Vezmu si je," řekl Harry. Protože byly z bílého zlata, Remusovi nijak neublíží. Jedny si koupil také pro sebe.

Harry už měl hodinky zaplacené, když uviděl něco, co upoutalo jeho pozornost. Tentokrát objevil brož ve tvaru Fénixe. Prodavačka, spokojená, že má takového královského zákazníka, přispěchala s komentářem. „Tato brož je také skřetí práce z bílého zlata. Jenom oči jsou ze safírů."

„Tohle si vezmu taky," rozhodl se Harry. „Mohla byste mi to zabalit?"

„Hned to bude, pane," odvětila.

„Ehm," zarazil se Harry. „Mohla byste to zabalit do červeného papíru se zlatou stuhou?"

I kdyby se jí žádost zdála zvláštní, nijak to nekomentovala. „Samozřejmě, pane."

Z klenotnictví šel Harry rovnou na poštu. Potřeboval poslat jeden dárek tak, aby dorazil přesně na Štědrý den.

Potom se vydal ke Třem košťatům na setkání s přáteli. Ti už tam byli.

„Tady, Harry!" zavolal Ron a mávl rukou.

„Omlouvám se, lidi," začal Harry. „Čekáte dlouho?" zeptal se, když se posadil ke stolku.

„Ne, to je v pořádku," řekla Hermiona. „Taky jsme přišli před chvílí."

„Takže, koupili jste všechno, co jste měli v plánu?" zeptal se Harry.

„Jo!" rozzářil se Ron.

„Já taky," odpověděla Hermiona s vřelým úsměvem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pro Harryho to byly první Vánoce, které prožíval bez Voldemortova zasahování. Než se připojí k Ronovi v Doupěti, nejdřív se vrátí na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Harry k sobě na svátky pozval dokonce i rodiče Hermiony, kteří jeho pozvání přijali. Připojí se k nim později.

Dům mu opět pomohla vyzdobit Fleur. Harry ji měl rád navzdory všemu, co o ní Hermiona a Ginny říkaly. Celý dům byl plný vánočních dekorací. V každém obývacím pokoji byl obří vánoční strom. A Vánoční hvězda, tradiční vánoční rostlina, zdobila schodiště u hlavních dveří.

V Doupěti to bylo úplně stejné. Vánoční ozdoby doladily jeho vzhled, zaplavily celý prostor a světu hlásaly, že Weasleyovi si sezónu důkladně užívali.

Harry trávil svůj volný čas střídavě na Grimmauldově náměstí a v Doupěti. Právě s Ronem hráli šachy, když do obývacího pokoje najednou vstoupila paní Weasleyová, se zděšeným výrazem ve tváři.

„Co se děje, mami?" zeptal se Ron.

„Právě volal tvůj otec. Smrtijedi napadli Brockdaleský most. Most se rozlomil na dvě půlky, takže několik desítek automobilů spadlo do řeky a zranily se stovky mudlů," vysvětlila jim paní Weasleyová.

Takže zbývající Smrtijedi se konečně dali do pohybu. Harrymu problesklo hlavou, jestli do toho byl zapojený i Lucius. Fred a George, kteří právě vešli do místnosti, zůstali v tichosti stát.

„A Harry," pokračovala paní Weasleyová, „objevila se tam Bellatrix Lestrangeová. Bystrozorové mají podezření, že ten útok naplánovala právě ona."

„Jsi v pohodě, Harry?" podíval se na něho Ron s obavami. Bellatrix byla pro Harryho bolestivé téma. Stejně jako Červíček.

„Chytili ji?" zeptal se přiškrceně Harry.

„Ne," zavrtěla smutně hlavou paní Weasleyová, „znovu se jí podařilo uprchnout."

„To bude velký problém," připojili se k nim Bill a Fleur. „Když teď útočí na mudly. Brockdaleský most je pro mudlovskou dopravu zásadní."

„Netrap se tím, Harry," stiskl mu rameno Fred.

„Jasnačka, Harry," dodal George a škodolibě se usmíval. „Koneckonců, na ministerstvu vás proti těm slizkým Smrtijedům bylo pouhých šest, a vyhráli jste."

„Jo," přitakal Fred, „příště nás zavolej. Půjdeme jim nakopat zadky!"

„Jazyk, mladý muži!" pokárala ho paní Weasleyová.

„Mami! Je to pravda!" protestoval Fred.

„Jo! Prostě s nima vytřeme podlahu. Stejně jako vy s Tím-který-nepotřebuje-šampón," dodal George.

Harry vybuchl smíchy a Ron nezůstal pozadu. Bill se uchechtl, Fleur se usmívala. Paní Weasleyová se však na dvojčata rozkřikla. „Frede a Georgi Weasley!"

Ale Harry se po tom cítil mnohem lépe. Druhý den to vyšlo na titulní straně v Denním věštci.

„Smrtijedi zaútočili na Brockdaleský most. Stovky mudlů zraněno," četl nahlas Harry.

„Harry?"

Harry vzhlédl od novin. „Ano, paní Weasleyová?" zeptal se.

„Máš hosta," řekla paní Weasleyová a vypadala nervózně, což bylo divné.

Harry zmateně přemítal, kdo by ho mohl přijít navštívit takhle brzy ráno.

„Je to ministr kouzel, Kornelius Popletal," dodala paní Weasleyová.

„Cože?" vyštěkl Ron.

Pan Weasley a Percy vstali ze svých židlí.

„Co chce?" zeptal se pan Weasley.

„Já nevím, Arthure, ale hledá Harryho," odpověděla paní Weasleyová.

Harry vstal ze svého křesla. „To je v pořádku, paní Weasleyová. Já s ním promluvím," řekl Harry.

Ukázalo se, že Popletal chce, aby Harry působil jako mluvčí ministerstva. Ten to rezolutně odmítl. Stále si až příliš dobře pamatoval, jak mu Popletal vůbec nevěřil a nazval ho lhářem, když v Denním věštci otiskl příběh, ve kterém ho vyobrazil jako bláznivého, po pozornosti bažícího chlapce. A poslední kapkou byla ta ropucha Umbridgeová. Ze všeho, co se minulý rok stalo, byla Umbridgeová Harryho největším zklamáním. Kdyby nic jiného, Umbridgeová mu konečně ukázala pravdu o skutečném Ministerstvu kouzel. Úřad plný korupce.

Osobně si Harry myslel, že Popletal je úplný idiot, když si myslí, že by mu někdy znovu pomáhal. Když zjistil, co je Popletal ve skutečnosti zač, došel k závěru, že většina problémů v kouzelnickém světě vlastně způsobili byrokrati na ministerstvu. Skutečnost, že Popletal nechal rozhodovat Umbridgeovou, toho byla dostatečným důkazem.

„Myslím, že chce být znovu zvolený," řekl pan Weasley poté, co jim Harry řekl o účelu Popletalovy návštěvy.

„Volby na post ministra kouzel se budou konat příští rok v dubnu. Nově zvolený ministr kouzel převezme svůj úřad v červnu," vysvětloval Percy. „Kandidáti jsou Kornelius Popletal a Rufus Brousek, současný vedoucí Bystrozorů."

„Brousek je teď nejsilnější kandidát," řekl pan Weasley. „Mnoho lidí je nespokojených s tím, jak Popletal řídil vládu, a to zejména po tom fiasku na ministerstvu. Měl jsi pravdu, Harry, a on se mýlil, přesto to nepřizná. Zatímco Brousek je dobře známý tím, že Vy-víte-koho nenáviděl. Většina lidí teď bude hlasovat pro něj."

„Takže chce získat sympatie lidí," uzavřel Harry. „Doufal, že pokud bych souhlasil, ovlivnil by tím názor veřejnosti tak, že by ho znovu zvolili."

„Přesně tak," řekl pan Weasley.

„Nikdy," prohlásil Harry.

„Jasně," souhlasil Ron. „Ať shnije v pekle!" řekl rozhořčeně.

„Ronalde Weasley!" pokárala svého syna paní Weasleyová.

„Ale mami, vždyť to je pravda," namítl Ron. „V Denním věštci Harryho označil za lháře. A teď chce, aby mu Harry pomohl? To je ujetý!"

„Někdo od Svatého Munga by mu měl zkontrolovat mozek," řekl George.

Harry s Georgem naprosto souhlasil. Popletal musel přijít o rozum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermiona a její rodiče dorazili na Grimmauldovo náměstí jeden den před Vánocemi. Pan Weasley byl ze setkání s nimi opravdu nadšený. Harrymu bylo jasné, že se nemohl dočkat, až jim bude moct položit všechny možné otázky o mudlovském životě.

Harry se otočil k Hermioně. Zdá se, že Ron jí o návštěvě Popletala vyprávěl. Také souhlasila s tím, že Popletal se už definitivně zbláznil. Ron na souhlas vehementně přikyvoval hlavou.

„Ty, Harry," řekla zamyšleně.

„Jo?" zadíval se na Hermionu. Ze způsobu, jakým promluvila, poznal, že má pravděpodobně něco za lubem.

„Napadlo mě, že bys měl možná udělat další rozhovor pro Jinotaj," řekla Hermiona.

„Cože?" zeptal se zmateně Ron. „A proč?"

„Všechno, co veřejnost o Voldemortovi ví, pochází z Denního věštce. A ty víš, že tyhle noviny vytisknou jakýkoli příběh, který vyhovuje ministerstvu, a ne vždy je to pravda," začala.

Harry přikývl. To dávalo smysl. Teď už jí pozorně naslouchal i Ron.

„Popletal se tě vloni snažil vyobrazit jako duševně nevyrovnaného mladíka a musím přiznat, že v tom byl velmi úspěšný. I kdyby veřejnost znala pravdu, když byli každý den bombardováni stejným příběhem, začali tomu věřit. Stačí se podívat na Seamuse," připomněla Hermiona, „znal tě čtyři roky, bydlel s tebou na stejném pokoji, a pak najednou těm lžím uvěřil. Co potom zbytek veřejnosti?"

Teď už Harry Hermionin nápad pochopil.

„Je mi na nic z toho, že dostáváme zprávy pouze z Denního věštce. Vytisknou jakýkoli senzační příběh, který jim bude prodávat noviny nebo co Popletal chce, aby tiskli," prohlásila a Harry s Ronem na ní viseli pohledem.

„Řekni jim v Jinotaji pravdu, Harry," pokračovala. „Všechno o tom, jak ti Popletal odmítal věřit, a všechno o bitvě na Odboru záhad. Všechno."

„A můj názor na Voldemorta," dodal Harry.

Ron a Hermiona po něm střelili pohledem.

„Je načase, aby se veřejnost dozvěděla, kdo doopravdy byl," prohlásil Harry. „Lidé měli, a stále mají, strach z jeho jména, a to je směšné." Harry sledoval Rona, jak se při jeho řeči mírně začervenal.

„Je pravda, že byl silný, ale nemyslím si, že kdyby se celý kouzelnický svět spojil, že by ho nedokázali porazit. Lidé se ho báli, protože věřil, že je silnější než oni. Šlapal po nich, protože mu to dovolili. Prostě si myslím, že i Malfoyovi, Blackovi a další čistokrevné rodiny, které si vždycky myslely, že jsou lepší než ostatní, nechali starouše Toma, aby s nimi zacházel jako s domácími skřítky," řekl Harry.

Takže plán byl na světě. Po vánočních svátcích se domluví s Lenkou o publikování Harryho rozhovoru v Jinotaji. Zároveň se společně shodli, že rozhovor by měl být zveřejněn týden před volbami. Teď se Popletal může se svou pozicí ministra rozloučit, pomyslel si spokojeně Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Štědrý den byl skvělý a dům přetékal spoustou hostů. Všude byly úsměvy a smích. Harry byl šťastný. Padl do postele a téměř okamžitě usnul. Druhý den ráno ho probudilo, jak mu někdo skočil na postel. Zasténal a otevřel oči. Byl to Ron, který už seděl na posteli i s Hermionou.

„Jsou Vánoce, Harry!" hulákal Ron. „Je čas rozvalit dárky!"

„Propána, Rone," řekla Hermiona a podrážděně obrátila oči v sloup. „Veselé Vánoce, Harry," dodala.

„Veselé Vánoce i tobě, Hermiono," odpověděl Harry.

Po rozbalení dárků sešli všichni tři dolů na snídani. Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonksová, Percy, Fred, George, a také pan a paní Grangerovi, už seděli na židlích.

Pan Weasley byl v místnosti také, ale byl příliš zaměstnaný svou hračkou, mudlovským vrtulníkem, takže si nevšímal nikoho a ničeho jiného. Byla to vánoční dárek od Harryho. Když totiž zjistil, že největším přáním pana Weasleyho bylo zjistit, jak dokážou letadla létat, rozhodl se mu darovat hračku na dálkové ovládání.

„Harry!" zvolal Remus, když ho uviděl. „Děkuji za dárek. Ale nemusel jsi kupovat něco tak drahého."

Harry se usmál. Typický Remus, stále má o něj starosti. Remus byl v mnoha aspektech od Siria tak odlišný, ale měl ho rád stejně jako Siria. „To je v pořádku, Remusi," odvětil mu. „Doufám, že se ti to líbí."

„Moc. Děkuji ti, Harry?" zopakoval Remus.

Po Siriově smrti byl Remus jediný, kdo zbyl z Pobertů, přátel jeho rodičů. Nějak stále cítil spojení mezi nimi. Červíčka, toho zrádce, za člena této skupiny nikdy nepovažoval.

Harry svatební fotografii svých rodičů vystavil tak, aby ni mohl stále vidět. A teď si je dokázal vybavit i v hlavě. Svého otce, matku, Siria a Remuse, jak všichni šťastně mávají do kamery, aniž by si uvědomovali, že jejich štěstí bude brzy rozerváno na kusy.

Harry potřásl hlavou. Byly Vánoce a takové ponuré myšlenky teď vážně nepotřeboval. Tak se šel posadit naproti Hermioně. Ron se posadil vedle něho. O chvíli později, právě když si Harry naplnil svůj talíř s jídlem, přišla z kuchyně paní Weasleyová. Přinesla sebou dárek, krabici zabalenou do zeleného papíru, ovázanou stříbrnou stuhou.

„Tohle ti někdo poslal do Doupěte," vysvětlila.

Harry k ní vzhédl. „Od koho to je?" zeptal se zamračeně.

„Nevíme. Zřejmě proto, že Grimmauldovo náměstí je stále pod Fideliem a nemůže sem být doručena pošta, adresoval to odesílatel do Doupěte."

Harry okamžitě pojal podezření.

„Neboj, Harry. Remus už to zkontrolovat a žádná černá magie v tom není."

„Tak jo. Děkuji, paní Weasleyová," řekl Harry. Vzal si balíček a rozbalil ho.

Když ho otevřel, nedokázal uvěřit svým očím. Zamrkal jednou, podruhé a pak se štípl do pravé ruky, jen tak pro jistotu. Au! Bolelo to. To znamená, že se mu to nezdálo. Pak se Harry rozesmál.

Ron a Hermiona na něho divně koukali. „Harry?" zeptala se zmateně Hermiona.

„Jsi v pořádku, kámo?" zeptal se Ron.

Harry se jen rozesmál hlasitěji. Teď už se o něho Hermiona s Ronem opravdu strachovali. Proč se jejich nejlepší přítel takhle směje? Ronův pohled padl na částečně otevřený dárek na klíně svého přítele. Nedokázal spatřit, co je uvnitř, proto natáhl krk, aby lépe viděl. A pak zařval.

„Rone!" vyhrkla zděšeně Hermiona. Co se to s těma dvěma děje?

„Tati! Mami! Remusi! Tonksová!" vykřikoval Ron. „Pojďte sem! Hned!"

A teď měli Harry a Ron veškerou pozornost. Remus přistoupil blíž. Ve tváři měl obavy.

„Tohle!"" ukázal Ron na dárek.

Remus byl zmatený. Žádnou temnou magii tam přece předtím nezjistil. I když, možná měl zkontrolovat jakoukoli magii, ne jen tu černou.

Doufal, že je Harry v pořádku, když se ho opatrně zeptal. „Harry, můžeš mi říct, co je to za dárek?"

Místo odpovědi Harry prostě dárek vyndal ven. Byla to malá klec, a v ní bylo nezaměnitelné stvoření. Šokované povzdechy naplnily jídelnu. Zatímco Remus zbledl. Uvnitř klece byla uvězněná vyhublá šedá krysa.

Červíček.

Mezitím, ve stejný čas, ale na jiném místě, rozbaloval Lucius Malfoy dárek, který mu kdosi poslal. V ranních hodinách přinesla zásilku nějaká neznámá sova, u níž Lucius pochopil, že pochází z pošty v Prasinkách. Poté nařídil svému domácímu skřítkovi, aby to položil na stůl v jeho pracovně, protože nechtěl, aby to jeho žena a syn viděli.

Po snídani se odebral do své pracovny. I beze jména odesílatele věděl, kdo to poslal. Byla to malá černá krabička, na vrchu označená vyrytým nápisem Cartier. Uvnitř našel brož z bílého zlata, ve tvaru Fénixe.

Lucius obrátil svou pozornost na červený papír a zlatou stuhu, které byla kolem malé krabičky ovázaná. Věřte tomu, že jenom Nebelvír by použil ty jejich barvy, pomyslel si znechuceně. Ale asi by si neměl stěžovat. Koneckonců, svůj dárek chlapci také zabalil do zeleného balicího papíru se stříbrnou stuhou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Kapitola 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitola 7**

V Doupěti vypukl chaos. Zavolali Bystrozory a Červíčkovi bylo podáno Veritasérum, aby přiznal každý trestný čin, kterého se v minulosti dopustil. Bohužel pro Harryho a bystrozory, Červíček o pobytu Smrtijedů nic nevěděl, což nebylo tak překvapující, vzhledem k jeho nízkému postavení ve Voldemortově kruhu. Ale Harrymu to zas až tak nevadilo. Dokud ta slizká krysa bude sedět v Azkabanu, nebude si nestěžovat. Člověk, který zradil jeho rodiče, konečně dostal spravedlivý trest. To mu stačilo. Alespoň pro tuto chvíli.

Harry dovolil, aby mu malý úsměv uspokojení zkřivil koutky úst. Bude za to muset Luciusovi Malfoyovi poděkovat. Když s ním tehdy mluvil, myslel to spíš jen jako žert. Nenapadlo ho, že Lucius vezme jeho slova vážně. Ale kdo je, aby si stěžoval?

Samozřejmě, že Ron, Hermiona, Remus a ostatní, spekulovali o té záhadné osobě, která Červíčka poslala, ale Harry na to jen řekl, že o tom absolutně nemá páru.

„Harry," řekl najednou Ron, „přišel jsem na to! Ten dárek přišel od profesora Brumbála!"

Jeho prohlášení se setkalo s dvojicí nevěřícných pohledů.

„Proč si to myslíš?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano, Rone," dodala Hermiona. „Proč nám svou skvělou myšlenku nevysvětlíš?"

„No, jsou Vánoce a profesor Brumbál věděl, že budeš mít radost, když se nám podaří chytit Červíčka," vysvětlil Ron svou teorii.

Hermiona si odfrkla. „To ale není možné. Pokud by profesor Brumbál byl ten, kdo chytil Červíčka, znamenalo by to, že musí znát místo pobytu Smrtijedů."

„A jo." Ron pod tíhou logiky viditelně splaskl.

„A to nemluvím o tom," pokračovala Hermiona, „že Červíček byl zcela jasně myšlen jako vánoční dárek pro Harryho," řekla a přitom na Harryho zírala.

Harry měl podezření, že Hermiona už identitu odesílatele tuší. A nemýlil se. Jakmile Ron odešel z místnosti, Hermiona se k němu otočila.

„Takže, Harry…" řekla nakonec.

„Co jako?" zeptal se a předstírat nevinnost.

„Ty samozřejmě odesílatele znáš," pobídla ho.

„A kdo by to jako měl být?" zeptal se.

„To je jasné. Je to Lucius Malfoy," prohlásila. „Člověk, který ti ho poslal, samozřejmě musí vědět, kde se Smrtijedi skrývají. Takže buď je to špion, což je nemožné, protože Snape tě nenávidí…"

Tady Harry málem vyprskl smíchy. Snape že by mu poslal vánoční dárek? To spíš v srpnu napadne sníh.

„…nebo že je to Smrtijed. A jediný, se kterým jsi byl v posledních měsících ve styku, je Lucius Malfoy," uzavřela Hermiona. „A to nemluvím o tom, že se na tebe stále dívá, kdykoliv se domnívá, že to nikdo nevidí."

„Vážně?" zeptal se Harry, tahle zpráva ho potěšila. Samozřejmě věděl, že se na něj Lucius dívá, ale ne na této úrovni.

„Ano, je to spíš jako by tě zkoumal. Jako by se tě pokoušel hodnotit. A Harry," dodala pevně, „ty děláš to samé. Taky se na něho pořád díváš."

No, tohle Harry popřít nemohl.

„A teď ti daruje tohle? Co se to tady děje, Harry?" zeptala se, zřetelně znepokojená. „Tušila jsem, že máš něco v plánu, když jsi ho navrhl najmout jako našeho profesora Obrany. Chystáš se ho nalákat k nám?" dožadovala se Hermiona. Její výraz prozrazoval, co si o takovém nápadu myslí.

Harry se usmál. Opravdu měl v plánu Luciuse nalákat, ale ne tak, jak měla na mysli Hermiona.

„Něco takového," připustil nakonec.

„Doufám, že víš, co děláš, Harry," řekla tiše.

„Neboj se, Hermi," ujišťoval ji Harry. „Všechno bude v pořádku."

Stočila k němu podezíravý pohled, ale nic na to neřekla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

V Denním věštci vyšla zpráva o zatčení Petigrewa a následující den Smrtijedi znovu zaútočili. Většina lidí se domnívala, že Smrtijedi chtěli pomstít smrt svého pána, ale Harry v tom měl jasno. Chtěli ukázat, že z ministerstva a bystrozorů strach nemají. Další útoky proběhly v průběhu několika příštích dnů. Smrtijedi, ve spolupráci s obry, napadli West Country a pak zaútočili na madam Bonesovou a Emmeline Vanceovou. Naštěstí se jim oběma podařilo vyváznout životem.

Několik dní po Novém roce se Harry s Ronem, Hermionou a Ginny, vrátili zpátky do Bradavic. Aby se dostali na nádraží Kings Cross, použili Záchranný autobus.

„Dávej na sebe pozor, Harry," nabádala ho paní Weasleyová.

„Nebojte, paní Weasleyová. Znáte mě, chci mít svatej pokoj," odvětil, což vyvolalo Ronův smích.

Po plačtivém rozloučení s paní Weasleyovou nastoupili všichni do vlaku, kde narazili na Draca Malfoye a jeho otce. Podle všeho se Lucius rozhodl připojit k nim na jejich cestě Bradavickým Expresem. Harryho oči padly na brož, kterou měl Lucius připnutou. Při pohledu na ni se v duchu pousmál. No, alespoň jeho vánoční dárek neskončil v odpadcích.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Jsem rád, že jsem tady," prohlásil Ron a rozhlížel se kolem sebe.

Právě byli ve Velké síni. Harry to cítil stejně. Bradavice pro něho vždycky znamenaly domov. Nové pololetí začalo poklidně, s úžasným překvapením pro šestý ročník. Oznámením o kurzu přemisťování. Všichni tři se připojili ke skupině studentů, kteří se chtěli na kurz zapsat.

„Takže, přemísťování," nanesl Ron, „to by mělo být v pohodě, ne?"

„No, já nevím," zapochyboval Harry. Při jeho zkušenostech s různými druhy kouzelnické dopravy, jako jsou přenášedla a latexová síť, pochyboval, že by si přemisťování nějak užíval.

„Doufám, že testem projdu hned na poprvé," řekl Ron, teď vypadal ustaraně.

„Projdeš, Rone, když se budeš pořádně učit," ujistila ho Hermiona.

„Hermiono!" protestoval Ron pohoršeným tónem. „Přemisťování je jiné než domácí úkoly do školy!"

„Jo, jasně," odvětila sarkasticky.

„Fred a George složili zkoušku na poprvé," řekl Ron.

„Ale Charlie selhal, že jo?" zeptal se Harry.

„Jo, ale Charlie má mohutnější tělo, než já," odpověděl Ron a zamračil se. „To znamená, že ho Fred a George neprovokovali. No, aspoň ne přímo do obličeje."

„Kdy bude ten test?" zeptal se Harry.

„Až nám bude sedmnáct," odpověděla Hermiona.

„Dobře," řekl Harry, „ale tady se stejně přemisťovat nemůžeme."

„Koho to zajímá?" reagoval na to Ron. „Každý tady bude vědět, že se dokážu přemístit, kdy se mi zachce."

„Propána, Rone!" hubovala ho Hermionu. „Jsi prefekt!" připomněla mu.

Ti dva se hádali celou cestu až do Velké síně. Ke své značné nelibosti se Harry musel u snídaně posadit vedle Levandule Brownové, protože tam bylo poslední prázdné místo. Hermiona mu věnovala soucitný pohled.

„Óh. Podívejte se na něj!" pronesla náhle Levandule, čímž Harryho překvapila.

„Dneska je tak hezký," komentovala to Parvati Patilová a dívala se při tom ke stolu zaměstnanců.

„To jo," souhlasila nadšeně Lavender, „profesor Malfoy vždycky vypadá skvěle."

Ron se zakuckal svým pitím. „Cože?!" zeptal se. „Nezbláznily jste se vy dvě?" zeptal se jich. „Vždyť je to Smrtijed! Na Ministerstvu nás málem zabil!" vyštěkl.

Levandule obrátila oči v sloup. „To víme. A taky ho proto nenávidíme. Ale to nic nemění na skutečnosti, že je to fešák. Je to tak, Parvati?"

Parvati přikývla.

Ron na ně chvíli nevěřícně zíral a pak se obrátil na Harryho, jako by se ho ptal na jejich duševní zdraví. Harry jen pokrčil rameny. S tímhle dotazem se obrátil na špatnou osobu. Harry popravdě většině dívek nerozuměl. Stačí se podívat na jeho zkušenosti s Cho. A Cho byla z jeho pohledu ještě v pohodě. Na rozdíl od Levandule a Parvati, které trávily svůj čas klábosením o klucích, kosmetice, a vůbec o všem možném, co je právě zaujalo. Pro něho bylo mnohem snazší pochopit kupříkladu Hermionu nebo Ginny. Ale i Harry musel uznat, že Lucius Malfoy je opravdu pohledný muž. Vysoký, štíhlý, dokonale rostlý a přiměřeně osvalený, a navíc ty jeho stříbřitě blonďaté vlasy.

Ale přestože byl Červíček příjemným překvapením, nestačilo to, aby se muž v jeho očích vykoupil. Harry nezapomněl, co Lucius ve své minulosti udělal, nebo na způsob, jakým Nevillovi na Odboru záhad vyhrožoval smrtí. Před několika měsíci by ho ten muž, kdyby dostal šanci, bez váhání zabil.

Ale teď mu Harry bude muset poděkovat za to, že mu dal Červíčka jako vánoční dárek. Musí přece Luciusovi projevit vděk, že jo? Červíček byl jen začátek. Harry měl v plánu získat od něho všechno, co půjde.

Po snídani šli na hodinu Obrany. Lucius už byl ve třídě, kde na ně čekal.

„Dnes se budeme učit o Mozkomorech," prohlásil Lucius. „Je tu někdo, kdo by nám mohl vysvětlit, co je to Mozkomor?" protáhl blonďák.

Harry zvedl ruku. Všiml si, že Hermiona udělala totéž.

„Pane Pottere."

„Mozkomorové jsou temná stvoření. Živí se šťastnými myšlenkami, a tak způsobují deprese a zoufalství každému, kdo se ocitne v jejich blízkosti. Také jsou schopni zkonzumovat lidskou duši, jejich oběti pak zůstávají ve vegetativním stavu, a proto jsou také často označování jako duše-sající ďáblové," vysvětlil Harry.

„Velmi dobře řečeno, pane Pottere," řekl Lucius. „Jedním ze způsobů, jak se ochránit před Mozkomory, je použít Patronovo zaklínadlo a zahnat je. Vyčarovaný Patron chrání čarodějku nebo kouzelníka, který ho povolal, poslouchá jeho příkazy, a zmizí krátce poté, kdy ho již není potřeba. Po provedení kouzla se objeví stříbřitý, nehmotný a částečně průhledný Patron. Nesprávně provedený Patron se může pohybovat v rozmezí od krátkodobých beztvarých záblesků stříbřité mlhy až po nezřetelné tvary, které se dají snadno zničit, nebo se samy rychle rozplynou. Plnohodnotný Patron na sebe bere pevnou podobu zvířete, které je často pro danou čarodějku nebo kouzelníka nějak specifické," objasnil.

Na Harryho udělal Luciusův výklad dojem. Blonďák opravdu věděl, o čem mluví.

„Provedení kouzla vyžaduje použití hůlky, koncentrovat se na nějakou silnou šťastnou vzpomínku, a vyslovit formuli _Expecto Patronum_," pokračoval Lucius. „Měl bych vás však varovat. Patronovo kouzlo je pokročilá magie a je obtížně zvládnutelné, a to zejména v emocionálně náročných podmínkách. Někteří z vás," ušklíbl se, „ho nedokážou vykouzlit vůbec."

Po tomto prohlášení Harry potlačil úsměv. Lucius totiž nevěděl, že on už členy Brumbálovy armády vykouzlit Patrona naučil.

„Co takhle malá demonstrace, pane Pottere?"

Harry v tom poznal výzvu. „Samozřejmě, pane profesore," odpověděl. Koutkem oka viděl, jak se Ron usmál.

„_Expecto Patronum_," pronesl Harry a všichni sledovali, jak z jeho hůlky vyskočil stříbrný jelen. Rozběhl se po třídě a pak se vrátil k Harrymu.

„Pět bodů pro Nebelvír," protáhl Lucius. „A teď chci, abyste to kouzlo vyzkoušeli všichni."

Na konci hodiny to byli pouze Nebelvíři, komu se kouzlo podařilo. Bylo to pochopitelné, protože minulý rok byli všichni v Brumbálově armádě. Když Zmijozelové opouštěli třídu, každý z nich Harryho vraždil očima, zejména Draco Malfoy. Od jejich posledního střetu si k nim však Malfoy už nic nedovolil. Prostě na ně jenom zíral, ale zdržel se jakéhokoli komentáře. Harry měl tušení, že Lucius dal řeč se svým synem.

Schválně zůstal pozadu, protože chtěl s mužem mluvit.

„O co jde, pane Pottere?" otázal se Lucius.

„Náročná dovolená, profesore?" zeptal se Harry.

„To není vaše starost," odsekl Lucius a upíral na něho svůj pohled.

„Pravděpodobně ne," uznal Harry. „V každém případě jsem chtěl jen říct, že děkuji za váš vánoční dárek."

„Nic jsem vám nedal," odpověděl chladně Lucius.

„Když to říkáte," řekl Harry a pokrčil rameny. „Každopádně jsem o něčem uvažoval, pane profesore. Dal jste nám za úkol vykouzlit Patrona, ale dosud jste nám sám žádného nepředvedl. Takže mě napadlo…" odmlčel se a věnoval Luciusovi spekulativní pohled. „Je možné, že ho vykouzlit nedokážete?"

„A jak jste došel k tomuto závěru?" zeptal se Lucius, jeho oči zazářily chladným vztekem.

„Díky tomu faktu, že jste Smrtijed," odpověděl Harry bez obalu.

„Nejsem Smrtijed. Voldemort na mě využil kletbu Imperius, takže jsem musel plnit jeho rozkazy. Byl jsem zbaven všech obvinění."

„Není pochyb, díky vašemu velkorysému daru našemu drahému ministrovi kouzel," řekl posměšně Harry.

„Já…"

Ale než měl Lucius možnost k tomu cokoli říct, Harry ho přerušil. „Prosím, ušetřete mě všech těch obvyklých lží, které kolem sebe tryská váš rozeklaný jazyk, _pane profesore_."

Luciusovy oči se nejprve v šoku rozšířily, než se jeho výraz vrátil do neutrální polohy. Harry by vsadil celý svůj majetek, že nikdy nikdo se neodvážil s Luciusem Malfoyem mluvit s takovou neúctou, snad s výjimkou Voldemorta, ale ten se nepočítal.

„Skutečnost, že kletbu Imperius používáte na svou obhajobu je ten nejlepší vtip, co jsem kdy slyšel," pokračoval Harry. „Stoupenci Toma se skládali z různých druhů lidí. Slabí lidé, kteří hledali ochranu. Psychopati, které přitahují krutosti, jako je vaše drahá švagrová. A ambiciózní lidé, kteří hledají sílu. Vy evidentně spadáte do té poslední kategorie. Nemluvě o tom, že nenávidíte mudly a sám sebe považujete za lepšího, než jsou oni. Jako byste někdy potřeboval kletbu Imperius, abyste se k Tomovi přidal."

Harry by pokračoval, ale zvuk zvonku ho upozornil, že musí spěchat na další hodinu. „No, tak já už musím jít, pane profesore. Uvidíme se později."

Už se chystal otevřít dveře, když na něho Lucius zavolal. Otočil se ve chvíli, kdy muž zvedl hůlku.

„_Expecto Patronum_," pronesl Lucius. Ze špičky jeho hůlky vyklouzl stříbrný sokol, přeletěl přes celou místnost a pak přistál na Luciusově natažené levé ruce.

„Velmi pěkné, pane profesore," okomentoval to Harry.

„Co se mě týče, nikdy nepodléhejte domněnkám. Mohl byste být překvapený," ušklíbl se vědoucně Lucius. „Já vím, co ode mě chcete, pane Pottere."

„Opravdu?" zeptal se Harry. „Tak potom to bude všechno mnohem zajímavější."

Lucius se náhle usmál. A byl to skutečný úsměv, Harry u něho něco takového viděl vůbec poprvé. Od chvíle, kdy se před několika lety setkali, si byl Harry jistý, že Lucius má ve tváři trvale jízlivý výraz. Nesnášel fakt, že to musí přiznat, ale úsměv způsobil, že Lucius vypadal mladší, než byl jeho skutečný věk, bylo to prostě tak. Vypadal mnohem mladší a atraktivnější než předtím.

„Uvidíme, kdo z toho nakonec vyjde jako vítěz," řekl Lucius.

„Rozhodně, Luciusi," odpověděl Harry a otočil se k odchodu.

Lucius se opřel ve svém křesle a přemýšlel o rozhovoru, který právě vedl s Potterem. Ale také přemýšlel o všem, co se stalo od jejich setkání na Odboru záhad až do jejich výměny vánočních dárků. Věci se děly příliš rychle a vymykaly se kontrole. Před několika měsíci by toho spratka bez váhání zabil. Ale teď… teď si tím nebyl jistý, už ne. Kdyby mu někdo před rokem řekl, že bude učit v Bradavicích a dávat Potterovi vánoční dárky, _ucrucioval_ by toho dotyčného k smrti. A tohle všechno se dělo kvůli jednomu spratkovi, který odmítal zemřít.

Lucius se ušklíbl. „Předčasně vyspělé dítě," řekl pobaveně, „hodně předčasně."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Kapitola 8

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitola 8**

Harry, Ron a Hermiona absolvovali svou první lekci přemísťování na začátku února. Protože venku silně pršelo, lekce se konala ve Velké síni.

„Dobré ráno," řekl kouzelník z ministerstva. „Jsem Wilkie Twycross a pro příštích dvanáct týdnů budu váš instruktor přemisťování," řekl. „Přemístění je magický způsob přepravy, a ve své podstatě se jedná o magickou teleportaci, při které se daná osoba ve své mysli soustředí na určité místo, poté zmizí ze svého aktuálního umístění a okamžitě se znovu objeví na místě určení. Je to nejrychlejší způsob vůbec, jak se dostat do požadovaného cíle," vysvětlil studentům.

„A teď chci, abyste se postavili na své pozice," pokračoval Twycross.

Velký sál se rozezvučel ruchem, jak se studenti snažili rychle rozestavit. Dohlíželi na ně profesoři McGonagallová, Snape, Kratiknot a Prýtová.

„Děkuji vám," řekl Twycross, „a nyní…," mávl rukou a před každým studentem se na podlaze objevil malý červený koberec. „Studenti, pamatujte si pravidlo 3krát O. Orientace, Odhodlání a Opatrnost. Krok jedna: orientujte svou mysl na požadované místo… Krok dvě: soustřeďte své odhodlání na místo, které jste si představili. Nechte se svým přáním prostoupit, zaplavte tou myšlenkou každou částečku vašeho těla! Krok tři, a pouze až k tomu dám příkaz… otočte se na místě a opatrným pohybem najděte svou cestu do nicoty. Na můj povel, teď…"

Harry se zadíval na koberec před sebou. Dobře, takže už k tomu potřeboval jen jeden krok. Zavřel oči a otočil se. Vlastně vůbec nic necítil, ale když otevřel oči, už stál na červeném koberci.

„Skvělé!" Twycross všechno viděl. „Tady panu Potterovi se to podařilo na první pokus. A teď byste to měl zkusit znovu, pane Pottere."

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a pak ze svého místa zmizel. O zlomek později se objevil v přední části Velké síně. Stále ještě vůbec nic necítil. To Harryho potěšilo, protože letax a přenášedla si zrovna neoblíbil. Takže možná by si jako svůj způsob přepravy mohl zvolit přenášení.

„Skvělé," řekl znovu Twycross. „Takže, kdo bude pana Pottera následovat?"

Lekce pokračovaly a kromě drobného rozštěpení Susan Bonesové, se nic zvláštního nestalo. Harry byl však jediný, kdo se dokázal přemístit na první lekci.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Harry, jsi připravený?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Už jdu, Hermiono," odpověděl. Dnes všichni, společně s Lenkou, půjdou do Prasinek, kde plánují udělat rozhovor s Ritou Holoubkovou. Žena jejich návrh přijala se zřetelnou nechutí, jenže neměla jinou možnost, protože jinak by Hermiona mohla její tajemství prozradit ministerstvu.

Hermiona trvala na tom, že mu pro tu příležitost vybere oblečení. Měl na sobě bílou košili a šedé kalhoty, k tomu černý pásek a černé boty. Dle svého mínění vypadal velmi formálně. Ale líbilo se mu to. Při nákupech s Remusem v Londýně Harry zjistil, že se mu líbí jednoduchý a ležérní klasický vzhled, takže podle toho si nakoupil oblečení. Rukou si prohrábl vlasy. Měl je ostříhané na krátko, takže se mu teď mnohem jednodušeji udržovaly a nebyly tak nezkrotné jako dřív.

„U Merlinových vousů," zamumlal Ron, když Harryho uviděl. „Vypadáš jako Malfoy!" vykřikl.

„Cože?" zeptal se zmateně Harry. Jak by _on_ mohl vypadat jako Malfoy?

„Myslím tím, že jsi oblečený jako Malfoy," opravil se Ron. „Oni vždycky vypadají tak formálně," vysvětlil zrzek.

Hermiona však měla jiný názor. „Vypadáš dokonale, Harry. Sebejistý mladý muž, který ví, co dělá."

„Co?" zeptal se Ron zmateně.

„Propána, Rone," protočila Hermiona oči. „Rita bude chtít Harryho fotografii, takže musí vypadat co nejlíp," vysvětlila. „Už jsi někdy viděl, aby se Popletal objevil na veřejnosti oblečený v hadrech? Politici mají důvod, aby vypadali v očích veřejnosti dobře. Jejich vzhled má lidem něco sdělit a ovlivnit jejich názor."

„Aha," zamumlal Ron, když pochopil.

„Hmm," zamručela Hermiona, když si Harryho kriticky prohlížela. „Vyhrň si rukávy, Harry," nařídila. „Chceme, abys vypadal formálně, ale ne zas příliš."

Harry udělal, co mu řekla.

„Dobrý," přikývla spokojeně Hermiona. „Půjdeme? Lenka se k nám připojí později u Tří košťat."

Když šli do Prasinek, obracelo se jejich směrem mnoho párů očí a prohlíželo si Harryho. Někteří si na něho, hodně k jeho zlosti, dokonce ukazovali. Cestou se také potkali s Levandulí Brownovou a Parvati Patilovou.

„Jé!" vypískla Levandule radostí, když ho uviděla. Parvati vypadala, jako by nemohla uvěřit svým očím.

„Ahoj Harry," oslovila ho Levandule. „Nechceš se k nám v Prasinkách přidat?" zeptala se.

„Ne, Levandule," odpověděl Harry. „Možná příště, ale díky za nabídku," snažil se co nejzdvořileji odmítnout její pozvání.

„Oh… Tak dobře. Dej nám vědět, kdykoli budeš mít čas Harry." Pak se naklonil blíž k Parvati a něco dívce šeptala. Nebylo pochyb, že to bylo něco o něm. Co nejrychleji se vzdálil z jejich dosahu a snažil se nevnímat výrazné chichotání obou dospívajících dívek.

Poté se setkali i s Luciusem Malfoyem a jeho synem. Když mladší Malfoy Harryho uviděl, vytřeštil oči. Lucius, jak si Harry všiml, si ho prohlédl odshora dolů, od hlavy až k patě.

„Uch!" remcal Ron. „Ještě Malfoyovi k tomu." Zrzek rychle zamířil pryč. Ale Harry cítil Luciusův pohled v zádech, dokud nevstoupili do Tří košťat, které byly jen pár metrů od hotelu.

„Tamhle," ukázala Hermiona.

Rita a Lenka už seděly v rohu. Lenka se jako obvykle zasněně dívala do prázdna. Rita od blondýnky seděla, jak mohla nejdál.

„Hleďme, hleďme," pronesla Rita, když spatřila Harryho. „Zdá se, že Vyvolený nám vyrostl do krásy."

„To není vaše starost," řekla chladně Hermiona.

Rita vypadala, že jí při Hermioniných slovech prskne céva v mozku. Harryho to nijak nepřekvapilo. Hermiona už od jejich čtvrtého ročníku Ritu vyloženě nesnášela. Ta na Hermionu vrhla nenávistný pohled, ale zdržela se komentáře.

„Jsme tu proto, abyste napsala o tom, jak se Popletal v loňském roce k Harrymu choval, o tom jak mu odmítal věřit, nebo tomu, co se snažil říct," vysvětlila Hermiona.

Rita na ně nevěřícně zírala. „Za dva týdny se budou konat ministerská volby a vy chcete, abych teď napsala článek o Popletalovi?" zeptala se. No, Rita zřejmě nebyla tak hloupá, jak si mysleli. Okamžitě si uvědomila účel.

„Ano," řekl Harry. „A když už jsme u toho, také chci napsat o mých obavách, pokud jde o Denního věštce. Jejich novinářská bezúhonnost je značně pochybná. Je obecně známo, že se starají víc o prodejnost než o věcnou správnost, a často nejsou nic více než mluvčí ministerstva kouzel. Chci se dožadovat toho, aby Denní věštec změnit svůj postoj."

Rita otevřela ústa, ale žádný zvuk z nich nevyšel. Zdálo se, že je Harryho žádostí příliš šokovaná, než aby na to něco řekla. „To je…," našla rychle zase svůj hlas. „To je útok na ministerstvo. Víte, co děláte?" zeptala se bezmocně.

„Ano, víme," přikývla Hermiona. „Jsme si naprosto vědomi, jaký tento rozhovor bude mít dopad."

„Chci, abyste taky napsala o tomhle," zvedl Harry ruku a ukázal jizvu, kterou mu způsobila Umbridgeová. „Co je to Popletal za ministra, když zaměstnává někoho, kdo k trestání studentů používá krevní brk?"

„Takže, Rito," řekla Hermiona, která znovu převzala kontrolu. „Začněte rovnou psát," nařídila klidně.

Po dvou hodinách byl rozhovor u konce. Rita už se chystala k odchodu, když se na ni Harry obrátil.

„Co ještě chcete, Pottere?" zeptala se znechuceně.

„Chci, abyste přestala psát lži. Jak prosté," odpověděl Harry.

Rita se na něj ušklíbla. „A co s tím uděláš? Poběžíš mě nahlásit na ministerstvo?"

„Ne," odpověděl klidně Harry. „Ale loni v létě jsem našel zajímavé kouzlo. Kouzlo, které zaručí, že kouzelník nebo čarodějka zůstane ve své Zvěromágské podobě na věky."

„Lžeš!" protestovala Rita. Oči se jí rozšířily hrůzou. „To je nemožné!"

Harry samozřejmě blafoval. Ani netušil, jestli takové kouzlo vůbec existovalo, ale dokud tomu Rita věřila, bylo mu to jedno. Koneckonců, tohle je Rita… osoba, která mu ve čtvrtém a pátém ročníku způsobila dost utrpení.

„Znáte Červíčka, že jo? Zradil mé rodiče a stejně jako vy je neregistrovaný Zvěromág. Ta krysa je teď zavřená v Azkabanu." Harry přimhouřil oči. „Zkus to, Rito," řekl, „a já zajistím, že strávíš zbytek svého života jako brouk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Dobře jí tak!" Prohlásil Ron později, když seděli na gauči v nebelvírské společenské místnosti. „To bylo skvělý, Harry," usmíval se Ron.

„To jsi neměl, Harry," řekla Hermiona, rozpolcená mezi pobavením a potřebou pokárat Harryho za vydírání lidí.

„No, ona o nás v loňském roce šířila samé lži," odsekl Harry.

„Jo, Hermiono," souhlasil Ron. „Je čas odplaty."

„Kluci!" kárala je Hermiona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry snídal ve Velké síni, když před ním na stole přistálo pět sov a všechny nesly dopisy adresované jemu. V těchto dnech to byl běžný jev, protože v Jinotaji už publikovali jeho rozhovor. A Hermiona s potěšením poukazovala na to, že s ním podle všeho všichni souhlasí.

Náhle Hermiona vykřikla. „Podívej se na tohle, Harry!"

Harry a Ron na ni udiveně pohlédli. Hermiona téměř nikdy neztrácela svůj klid. Klíčovým slovem bylo _téměř_. Harry si stále vzpomínal na chvíli, kdy udeřila Malfoye. Malfoy ani nevěděl, odkud to přišlo.

„Umbridgeová je vyšetřována za své jednání v průběhu svého pobytu v Bradavicích. Jestli se prokáže její vina, mohla by strávit až dvacet let v Azkabanu," oznamovala jim potěšeně, když jim ukazovala svého Denního věštce. Noviny na jeho rozhovor nijak nereagovaly, ale Harry si všiml, že Věštec byl teď ve zveřejňování zpráv mnohem opatrněji.

„Skvělé!" zajásal Ron. „Doufám, že tam stráví zbytek života!"

Mnoho Bradavických studentů, kteří si článek přečetli, také vyjádřili své nadšení nad nastalou situací. Koneckonců, všichni trpěli během její vlády v loňském roce. Kromě Zmijozelů, samozřejmě. A druhý den si v novinách přečetli, že Umbridgeová byla skutečně odsouzena na dvacet let v Azkabanu. Harry byl jistý, že kdyby Fred a George byli ještě v Bradavicích, uspořádali by oslavnou párty. Ve skutečnosti mu dvojčata poslala dopis a blahopřála mu k jeho úspěchu.

Řekl to přátelům u snídaně.

„Opravdu?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Jo, copak si nepamatuješ na minulý rok?" zeptal se jí Harry. „Na ohňostroj a tak. Není pochyb, že tyhle zprávy slyšeli moc rádi." Pak se obrátil k Ronovi, který dosud nic neřekl.

„Je nervózní ze zkoušek z přemisťování," vysvětlila Hermiona, když si všimla, jak vypadá.

Ron, Hermiona a ostatní studenti, kterým už bylo sedmnáct, budou v Prasinkách absolvovat své zkoušky z přemisťování. Takže Harry zůstal na hradě a při čekání na ně si dělal své domácí úkoly.

Když se vrátili, bylo už dost pozdě.

„Tak co, jaké to bylo?" vyptával se dychtivě.

„Selhal jsem," řekl Ron a pokrčil rameny. „Nechala jsem tam levé obočí."

„A co ty, Hermiono?"

„Pch, ta byla perfektní, samozřejmě," řekl Ron dřív, než měla Hermiona nějakou šanci odpovědět. „Perfektní orientace, odhodlání a opatrnost, nebo jak to k čertu je… Potom jsme šli na skleničku ke Třem košťatům a měl jsi slyšet Twycrosse, co kolem ní nadělal… Byl bych překvapený, kdyby ji brzy nepožádal…"

„Ronalde Weasley!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy se díval na časopis před sebou. Jinotaj. Dle jeho mínění to byl kus smetí. Ale podruhé v životě byl donucen to číst, a to kvůli jistému spratkovi. Potterovi.

Vzpomínal si, že před rokem Potter také udělal rozhovor s Jinotajem, kde obvinil jeho a mnoho dalších kouzelníků z toho, že jsou Smrtijedi. A teď se Potter znovu objevil na obálce Jinotaje. Tentokrát si mladík vybral k útoku Kornelia Popletala, což nebylo překvapující s ohledem na způsob, jakým on a jeho lidé v loňském roce s Potterem zacházeli. Takže mladík se chce pomstít. A s nadcházejícími ministerskými volbami a vůbec, to byla ideální příležitost.

Lucius vzpomínal na to, kdy se poprvé s Potterem setkal. Byl malé hubené dítě, oblečené v cárech, vůbec nic zvláštního. A tenhle kluk měl být Chlapec, který přežil, ten, kdo porazil Temného pána? Chtěl se tomu smát. Že byl Temný pán zabit, byla pouhá náhoda. Potter neměl sílu, aby Voldemorta porazil. Pevně tomu věřil.

Ale později, poté co ho napálil a vysvobodil jeho domácího skřítka, byl nucen svůj názor na Pottera přehodnotit. Jistě že na panství měl ještě spoustu domácích skřítků, ale nechat se oklamat dvanáctiletým chlapcem bylo nemyslitelné. Kdyby jeho domácí skřítek nezasáhl, proklel by chlapce k smrti. A to ho rozhněvalo ještě víc. Jak to, že jeho domácí skřítek ze všech lidí brání právě Harryho Pottera?

Znovu se s Potterem setkal, když byl mladík ve čtvrtém ročníku. Dokonce se vsadil se svým synem, že Potter v Turnaji tří kouzelníků nepřežije pět minut. Draco byl ohledně Pottera velmi zatrpklý. Od Dracova prvního ročníku si na něj jeho syn neustále stěžovat snad každých pět hodin. V polovině prázdnin slyšel od Draca o Potterovi tolikrát, že by pravděpodobně mohl opakovat každé slovo, které jeho syn řekl.

Když Temný pán na hřbitově vyzval Pottera k souboji, byl si Lucius jistý, že to konečně bude mladíkův konec. Ale kdepak, Potterovi se podařilo uniknout díky efektu Priori Incantatem. Lucius nebyl hloupý. Jako Malfoy byl v magii vzděláván od chvíle, kdy se narodil. Okamžitě věděl, na co se dívá. Potterova hůlka byla spojená s hůlkou Voldemorta. Bylo to divné a šílené. Tuhle informaci si samozřejmě nechal pro sebe. Mohl by ji využít později, pokud by to situace vyžadovala.

A pak přišel Potterův pátý ročník. Byl to vlastně on, kdo Popletalovi naznačil, že by mohl Pottera diskriminovat pomocí Denního věštce, což byl úkol, který mu přidělil Voldemort. Skoro sám nemohl uvěřit hlouposti kouzelnického světa. Jeden den byl Potter jejich spasitel a další den byl šílenec s touhou po pozornosti. Pro Luciuse to bylo neuvěřitelně snadné. A to díky tomu bláznovi Popletalovi. No, díky němu a darům, které rozdal některým lidem na ministerstvu kouzel. Dokud byly jejich kapsy plné, byli ochotni předstírat, že nic nevidí a neslyší.

Byl to zázrak, že se kouzelnický svět v péči takových úplatných byrokratů ještě nerozpadl. Samozřejmě, že ne všichni byli zkorumpovaní. Mnozí z nich byli loajální k Brumbálovi, jeho Fénixově řádu a k Harrymu Potterovi. Ale svou loajalitu se neodvážili otevřeně projevit.

Pohled na Potterův výraz, když uviděl jeho s Popletalem, byl k nezaplacení. Přišel na ministerstvo právě ten den, kdy probíhal Potterův soud, takže ho napadlo, že se tam půjde podívat. Copak si mladík myslel, že ho Popletal dá zatknout jenom na základě jeho slov? Realita je tvrdá, že?

A pak přišla bitva na Odboru záhad. Chytili ho, ale peníze ten problém opět vyřešily. Lucius si myslel, že je v bezpečí, a rozhodl se udržet nestranný přístup, dokud se věci neuklidní.

Bellatrix Lestrangeové, švagrové, kterou nikdy neměl rád, se také podařilo uniknout. Už jí jasně řekl, aby se od něj i jeho rodiny držela hodně daleko. V tuhle chvíli s ní nechtěl mít nic společného. Odešla do úkrytu, kde plánovala zabít Pottera. Ta ženská byla naprosto šílená.

Pak ho z ničeho nic kontaktoval Brumbál a nabídl mu místo profesora Obrany proti černé magii. Jeho první myšlenka byla, že se ten starý muž musel zbláznit. Severus mu později řekl, že najmout ho byl Potterův nápad. To ho zaujalo a tak souhlasil, že nabídku přijme. A když přišel do Bradavic, našel tu Harryho Pottera, velmi odlišného od osoby, kterou si myslel, že zná.

No dobře, ve skutečnosti se s Potterem nikdy před tím nestýkal, aby provozovali takové věci, jako je mluvení, protože byli příliš zaneprázdněni vzájemnými výhrůžkami smrti. A teď zjistil, že mladík je velmi zajímavý a podnětný.

Potter byl naprosto jiný než Draco, jeho hýčkaný syn. Věděl, že svého syna chrání před reálným světem, že ho krmí svým vlastním přesvědčením. To proto, že svého syna miloval. I když teď začínal litovat, že ho tolik zkazil. Bez ohledu na všeobecné mínění svou rodinu velmi miloval, včetně Narcissy, která byla jeho nejlepším přítelem.

To byl důvod, proč souhlasil s nákupem košťat pro celý zmijozelský tým. Draco si neustále stěžoval, jak je nespravedlivé, že Potter byl vybrán jako chytač už v prvním ročníku. Ale koště nepomohlo. Teď už věděl, že neměl Draca tolik ovlivňovat. Ačkoli mnoho z Potterových vlastností nenáviděl, ve skutečnosti by pro Draca bylo dobré, kdyby měl některé ze schopností, které předváděl druhý chlapec.

Potter vyrostl z malého chlapce do atraktivního mladíka. Už nebyl žádné dítě, ale ještě nebyl muž, i když Lucius pochyboval, že by Potter někdy skutečně byl dítětem s tím vším, čím prošel. Ne že by byl k Potterovi přitahován jeho vzhledem. Tak povrchní nebyl. Pokud by někoho chtěl kvůli dobrému vzhledu, tam venku bylo mnoho čarodějek a kouzelníků, kteří byli více než ochotni vykročit s ním tímto směrem.

Potter ho přitahoval, protože byl pro něho záhadou. To jak s ním mluvil. Nikdo předtím se neodvážil s ním hádat. A to, jak mladík napadl jeho přesvědčení. Jako by Lucius nevěděl, že Voldemort byl poloviční krve. Je přece Malfoy. Zná každou čistokrevnou rodinu, která kdy existovala a u jména Riddle se žádné zvony nerozezněly. Ale ten muž byl potomkem Zmijozela, byl velmi silný a sdíleli stejné názory, tak ten fakt jednoduše přehlédl.

Takže byl ochotný se zapojit do hry, protože byl zvědavý. Byl zvědavý na Pottera a zvědavý na sílu, kterou mladík měl. Stejně jako Lucius nesnášel Brumbála, ale přesto musel uznat, že starý muž je velmi mocný čaroděj. Proč by jinak Voldemort na Brumbála nikdy nezaútočil? Ale Brumbál byl starý; bylo mu už sto padesát. A nikdy neměl zájem o politiku. Což byla skutečnost, za kterou byl Lucius obzvláště rád.

Potter však byl odlišný. Bylo to mladé, neobyčejně nadané dítě a měl před sebou velkou budoucnost. Tedy pokud by se mu podařilo zůstat naživu, samozřejmě. Zatímco Brumbálova moc pomalu klesá, Potterova stoupá. Mít Pottera jako svého spojence by bylo užitečné.

Jak sám řekl, ví, co od něho Potter ve skutečnosti chce. Místo pobytu Bellatrix Lestrangeové. Zpočátku nemohl uvěřit, že s ním Potter flirtuje jen proto, aby získal tuto informaci. Ale tuhle hru mohou hrát dva. Výzvou bylo téměř hmatatelné jiskření vzduchu mezi nimi. A pokud byl Červíček jeho vstupenka do hry, nebyl to pro něho problém. Ta krysa nic neznamenala. Ano, jasně viděl, kdo z toho na konci vyjde jako vítěz.

Ale teď je tu otázka do diskuse. Lucius věděl, že s tímto článkem v Jinotaji teď bude Popletal vyhozen ze své pozice. Byl tohle Potterův záměr, když dával ten rozhovor? Zdálo se, že si s mladíkem potřebuje promluvit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry šel po chodbě, když ho přivítal chladný líný hlas.

„No, no, podívejme, kdo je tady. Místní Bradavická celebrita," posmíval se mu hlas.

Harry se otočil. „Já nejsem celebrita, pane profesore," odsekl chladně, s pohledem upřeným na muže před sebou.

Lucius se dlouhými kroky přibližoval chodbou, po boku mu klapala jeho vycházková hůl. „Skutečně? Po tom rozhovoru a té spoustě dopisů, které to přineslo, by se tohle prohlášení dalo považovat za směšné," řekl blondýn.

„Jen jsem řekl svůj názor," řekl Harry.

„A s jakým perfektním načasováním," řekl hedvábně Lucius. „Váš rozhovor vyšel jen týden před ministerskými volbami. Otevřený útok na ministerstvo, pane Pottere? Nebo pokus zdiskreditovat Popletala? Vy jste tak statečné dítě." Poslední věta byla dodána se zřejmým sarkastickým podtónem.

„Nesnažil jsem se Popletala zdiskreditovat, jen jsem o něm řekl pravdu," odpověděl Harry.

„Přesto se teď může rozloučit s pozicí ministra. To byl váš záměr?" zeptal se Lucius.

„No," odpověděl Harry. „Dalo by se říct, že je to zatím můj krátkodobý plán."

„Váš krátkodobý plán," poznamenal Lucius a jeho šedé oči si Harryho pátravě prohlížely. „A jaký je potom ten dlouhodobý?"

Harry se líně usmál. „Proč si to nezjistíte sám, pane profesore?"

„To udělám, pane Pottere. To jistě udělám."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Týden na to si Harry klidně vyspával, když na něho někdo promluvil.

„Harry! Harry!"

Otevřel oči a ke svému překvapení, když zjistil, že je to Hermiona. „Hermiono?" zeptal se chabě. Proč je vlastně holkám dovoleno vstoupit do chlapecké ložnice? Zíral na ni. Hermiona se na tak brzké ráno zdála příliš veselá, na rozdíl od svého obvyklého já. „Co se děje?"

Místo odpovědi mu podala výtisk Denního věštce. Harry si ho vzal.

„Přečti si titulek," nařídila.

Zmateně udělal, co mu bylo řečeno, a pak se usmál. Už zapomněl, co bylo dnes za den.

„Hermiono!" zaječel znenadání Ron, čímž překvapil Hermionu i Harryho. „Co tady děláš?" Ron zažil šok svého života, když se probudil ze spánku a našel Hermionu na Harryho posteli. Zrzek se na něj zadíval, pak pohlédl na Hermionu a znovu na něho vrhl podezíravý pohled.

„No co, jen jsem chtěla přinést dobrou zprávu," odpověděla povýšeně.

„A co to je?" zeptal se podezíravě Ron. Harry si v duchu povzdechl. Doufal, že si ti dva už konečně přiznají své vzájemné city a ušetří ho dalších dramat. Ta událost s Viktorem Krumem na Vánočním plese mu víc než stačila. Jeho naděje se však bohužel zdály příliš vzdálené od reality.

„Podívej se na to sám," hodil noviny na Rona.

Ron si je vzal, jeho oči chvíli skenovaly papír a pak se usmál. „Je na čase, aby Popletal dostal padáka," řekl spokojeně, „a koukejte… Taky to tady píšou, že následujícím ministrem kouzel se stane Brousek a novým vedoucím bystrozorů bude jmenován Kingsley."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Kapitola 9

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitola 9**

Dnes se bude v Bradavicích konat poslední famfrpálový zápas roku. Teda v případě, že Nebelvír zvítězí nad Mrzimorem. Pokud Nebelvír prohraje, bude čelit Zmijozelu v příštím utkání, které určí vítěze. Nebelvírský tým napochodoval na hřiště s košťaty v rukou a za doprovodu fandících diváků. No, vlastně poloviny diváků. Druhá polovina podporovala Zmijozel.

Madam Hoochová zakřičela, „Nasednout na košťata! Start!" Pak vypustila potlouky a zlatonku.

Harry se rychle zvedl nad poli. Mrzimorský chytač, Zachariáš Smith, který Harryho nesnášel, kroužil několik metrů pod ním. Smith se také soustředil na to, aby ho následoval, kamkoli se hnul. Harry byl na něho hodně naštvaný. Od toho incidentu, při kterém do něho Ginny narazila, byl Smithův postoj vůči němu ještě horší než kdy jindy. Ale ten pocit byl rozhodně vzájemný.

Harry, rozhodnutý dát Smithovi lekci, znenadání úžasnou rychlostí zamířil směrem k zemi. Podařilo se mu v pravý čas zastavit, ale Smithovi ne. Mrzimorský chytač narazil do země a výsledkem byl zlomený nos.

„Ukázková Wronského finta v podání Pottera!" oznámil z pódia komentátor, Dean Thomas.

Harry rychle vystoupal nad hřiště a kroužil kolem, když zahlédl zlatonku. Vznášela se nad tribunou profesorů, přímo nad hlavou Luciuse Malfoye. Světlovlasý muž a jeho společník Snape, si to neuvědomovali, protože oba seděli v nejvyšší řadě. Harry okamžitě vyrazil. Rozletěl se za zlatonkou tou nejvyšší rychlosti a s úžasným manévrem ji chytil. Jeho akce profesory samozřejmě šokovala, a to včetně Snapa a Luciuse.

Harry se na blonďáka ušklíbl a odletěl zpátky na hřiště. Viděl, jak se Hermiona, Neville a Seamus usmívají a tleskají. Také slyšel Lenčin slavný řvoucí lví klobouk. Nemluvě o vysmátých tvářích jeho spoluhráčů.

Nebelvír té noci pořádal ve své společné místnosti večírek. Harry seděl s Hermionou a Ronem v rohu a bavili se o zápase.

„To bylo skvělé!" řekl nadšeně Ron. „Zase jsme vyhráli Famfrpálový pohár!" opakoval červenovlasý chlapec asi podesáté toho dne.

„Jo," souhlasil Harry. „Poslední famfrpálový zápas roku."

„Příští rok vyhrajeme znovu, Harry! Musíme, protože to bude náš poslední rok v Bradavicích."

„Mám pocit, jako by to bylo právě včera, kdy jsem dostala dopis z Bradavic," řekla náhle Hermiona. „Myslela jsem, že je to vtip, než jsem zjistila, že magie je skutečná. A teď," rozhlédla se kolem sebe, „jsme v šestém ročníku."

„Já vím," řekl Harry. Byl nadšený, že příští rok bude v Bradavicích absolvovat, ale současně byl smutný při pomyšlení, že školu opustí. Bradavice měly v jeho srdci zvláštní místo. Škola byla jeho domovem. Bradavice pro něho budou vždy domovem, bez ohledu na to, kolik uběhne let. Tím si byl Harry jistý.

Bylo to místo, kde našel své první přátele, místo, kde čelil Voldemortovi, místo, kde prožil šest let svého života, místo, kde se dozvěděl o magii a kde společně se svými přáteli zažíval svá dobrodružství. Bylo to opravdu první místo, které mohl nazývat svým domovem.

Harry na Bradavice nikdy nezapomene. Ve svém srdci bude vždy milovat každý okamžik, který tu prožil. No dobře, možná ne každý okamžik, protože rozhodně nehodlal ctít vzpomínky na jeho boj s Voldemortem. Také miloval chvíle, které strávil společně se svými přáteli, někdy ve smutku a někdy v radosti.

„Harry?" přerušila jeho úvahy Hermiona. „Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se.

„Jo," odpověděl. „Jen jsem přemýšlel o našem sedmém ročníku," řekl zamyšleně a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. „Budeme tu naposledy."

Hermiona nic neřekla, ale on věděl, že to pochopila. Harry jí a Ronovi řekl o Dursleyových. Oba věděli, že on Bradavice vždycky považoval za svůj domov.

„Hej!" vyrušil je Ron. „Co je to s vámi dvěma? Co ty chmurné obličeje a tak?" zeptal se Ron. „Měli bychom být šťastní! Vyhráli jsme Famfrpálový pohár, vzpomínáte?"

Harry a Hermiona si vyměnili pohledy a pak se v souzvuku rozesmáli. Můžou si s tím dělat starosti jindy, uvažoval v duchu Harry. Koneckonců, pořád jim zbývá ještě jeden rok, než Bradavice opustí.

Hermiona , na druhou stranu, se zase vrátila do svého režimu poučování. „No vážně, Rone," řekla podrážděně, „je famfrpál to jediné, na co dokážeš myslet? Příští rok nás čekají zkoušky na OVCE! Ty rozhodnou o naší budoucnosti! Už bychom se na ně měli začít učit!"

Po NKÚ v pátém roce budou v sedmém ročníku skládat zkoušky na OVCE, což jim dávalo dva roky na přípravu.

„Příští měsíc bude Ginny skládat zkoušky NKÚ," řekl náhle Ron ve snaze uniknout Hermionině přednášce.

„Zkoušet je přijdou lektoři z ministerstva, že jo?" zeptal se Harry.

„Jo, proč?" opáčil Ron.

„No, mám takovou myšlenku." A hned Ronovi a Hermioně objasnil, o co mu jde.

„Dobrý nápad, kámo!" prohlásil Ron po jeho vysvětlení.

„Promluvím si s ní, jakmile přijde do Bradavic," řekl Harry. Od té doby co Sirius zemřel, si Harry slíbil, že než něco udělá, všechno si pečlivě promyslí.

„Myslím, že bychom měli taky napsat Kingsleymu," navrhla Hermiona.

Všichni tři si vyměnili pohledy a pak tu myšlenku společně odsouhlasili.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry měl pocit, že červen přišel strašně brzy. Během této doby si také začal dopisovat s Kingsleym. Ten muž byl spolehlivým zdrojem informací, dal mu o Ministerstvu kouzel mnoho užitečných informací.

Harry právě snídal s Hermionou a Ronem, když z ministerstva dorazil hlouček kouzelníků a čarodějek. Vedla je madam Marchbanksová, kterou letos doprovázela profesorka McGonagallová.

O pár dní později se Harrymu podařilo setkat se s madam Marchbanksovou o samotě. „Paní profesko," pozdravil ji zdvořile.

„Pane Pottere," zdálo se, že ho poznala. „Dostal jste vynikající z Obrany proti černé magii, je to tak?"

„Ano," odpověděl Harry.

„Rozhodně působivý Patron," řekla a pokývala hlavou. „Musíte mít mnoho příjemných vzpomínek, když ho dokážete vykouzlit."

„Ve skutečnosti jsem si představoval, jak Umbridgeová dostává padáka," prohlásil Harry, čímž starou ženu rozesmál.

„Naštěstí je teď v Azkabanu," zavrtěla hlavou. „Použít na studenty krevní brk… To je neodpustitelné!" řekla rozzlobeně.

Harry souhlasně přikývl. „A když si pomyslím, že ji poslat Popletal...," odmlčel se.

„Politik bude vždy politik," poznamenala suše.

„Paní profesorko," Harry se rozhodl, že je čas přistoupit k věci. „Vím, že jste ze Starostolce odstoupila kvůli tomu, jak se Popletal choval k profesorovi Brumbálovi. Ale on už je zase hlavou Starostolce, takže jsem přemýšlel nad tím, proč jste se do něj ještě nevrátila."

Těžce si povzdechla. „Jsem stará žena, pane Pottere. Politika už mi nesvědčí."

„To je škoda, paní profesorko," poznamenal Harry. „S Brouskem, jako novým ministrem kouzel, a s ohledem na situaci, ve které se nacházíme, si myslím, že by bylo nejlepší spojit veškerou pomoc, kterou máme k dispozici."

Chvíli se na něho dívala a pak se začala nahlas smát. „Jaké neobyčejné dítě," řekla a mrkla na něj. Na někoho, kdo byl starší než Brumbál, a to už něco znamená, měla rozhodně jiskru.

„Paní profesorko?" naléhal Harry.

„Nemyslete si, že nevím, o co se snažíte, pane Pottere," řekla. „Jak vždycky říkám, když Brumbál skládal své OVCE, dokázal se svou hůlkou neuvěřitelné věci. Věci, které jsem nikdy předtím neviděla. Bohužel, o politiku nemá zájem. Ale vy, pane Pottere," dívala se na něho při své řeči zpříma," vy jste jiný. Máte tak velký potenciál. Uvidím, co se dá dělat, abych vám s tím pomohla. Zdá se, že kouzelnický svět naději ještě neztratil, ještě ne."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Dnes budeme vařit protijedový lektvar," řekl jim Snape na hodině lektvarů. „Instrukce si přečtěte ve vaší učebnici, na straně pětatřicet. A já si je později otestuji," mávl hůlkou a na každém pracovním stole se objevil malý květináč s rostlinami. „Naliju jed do květináče, a pokud bude lektvar fungovat, rostlina se zotaví. Nyní začněte pracovat!" nařídil jim muž.

Harry, který seděl s Hermionou a Erniem, byl rád, že o tom den předtím četl. Už nikdy nechodil na hodinu nepřipravený. Od chvíle, kdy Snape zjistil, že dokáže odpovědět na každou otázku, kterou mu položí, přestal ho v hodinách obtěžovat, což byl příjemný vývoj situace. Lektvary vlastně nebyly až tak špatné, když mu Snape neustále nedýchal na krk a nečekal na každou chybu, kterou by mohl udělat.

S Hermionou, jako jeho partnerkou, vůbec nebylo překvapením, že jejich skupina skončila jako první. Snape jejich lektvar samozřejmě otestoval. Fungovalo to dobře, ale Snape stejně Nebelvíru odečetl body, protože Potter, _očividně_, neudělal žádnou práci. Harry v duchu zasténal. Upřímně řečeno, ten umaštěný bastard se asi nikdy nezmění.

Po dokončení jejich práce se Harry rozhodl zabít čas tím, že si pohrával s rostlinou. Zatímco přemýšlel o obědě, opakovaně dloubal do poupěte. Ráno totiž nesnídal, protože se probudil pozdě a musel spěchat na hodinu lektvarů. Snape by ho zaživa stáhl z kůže, kdyby přišel pozdě a Harry mu odmítal udělat radost.

„Harry!"

Hermionin hlas ho přivedl zpátky z jeho snění o sirupovém koláči. Možná, že by měl trávit méně času s Ronem. To jenom Ron dokázal myslet celou dobu pouze na jídlo.

„Co je?" zeptal se jí. Hermiona ukázala rostlinu na jejich stole. Místo poupat teď byla rostlina v plném květu.

„Páni! Jak jsi to udělal, Harry?" ptal se užasle Ernie.

„Já nevím," řekl Harry a pokrčil rameny. Dokonce si předtím ani neuvědomil, že něco dělá.

„Pět bodů z Nebelvíru za mluvení v hodině, Pottere," vyštěkl Snapův hlas. Harry koutkem oka zaregistroval, že Malfoy se, ještě s dalším zmijozelským studentem, který se jmenoval Theodor Nott, zase posmívá na jeho účet.

„Co se to tu děje?" zeptal se ho posměšně Snape. Bez ohledu na to, co se stalo, zdálo se, že ten muž věří, že Harry je zdrojem všeho zla na světě.

Tři studenti si vyměnili pohled. Nakonec mu odpověděla Hermiona. „Harryho květina rozkvetla, pane profesore."

Jako kdyby chtěl dokázat Hermionina slova, vztáhl Harry paži k rostlině. Položil ruku na druhou sazeničku a sledoval, jak se poupě rozvinulo do květu.

„Pane profesore?" obrátil se Ernie tázavě na muže.

Harry si všiml, že si ho Snape prohlíží s nečitelným výrazem ve tváři. Pak, aniž by cokoli řekl, se otočil a odešel. Harry, Hermiona a Ernie se po sobě jen zmateně podívali. Snape nikdy dřív nepromarnil příležitost, aby mu vynadal. Co se to s ním děje?

Ještě po hodině lektvarů si o tom povídali. „Ale jak jsi to udělal Harry?" zeptal se znovu Ernie.

„Já myslím, že to byla náhodná magie," řekla Hermiona. „Magické děti to dokážou."

To byla možná pravda. Koneckonců, Harry kdysi použil náhodnou magii na tetu Marge. Ale to byl opravdu naštvaný. Zatímco v hodině se prostě jenom nudil.

„Ale když jsme starší, obvykle to přestane," argumentoval Ernie.

„Jo, ale v některých případech se to může ještě stát. Zvlášť když to dítě je mocná čarodějka nebo čaroděj."

V konverzaci už pak dál nepokračovali, protože právě dorazili do Velké síně. Ernie se s nimi rozloučil a šel si sednout k mrzimorskému stolu. Harry a Hermiona zamířili ke stolu Nebelvírů. Ron už tam byl. Zamával na ně a pokynul jim, aby se k němu přidali.

Poté, co se usadili, se k němu Hermiona otočila. „Ach, málem bych zapomněla, Harry," začala se přehrabovat v kabele a pak vytáhla dnešního vydání Denního věštce. „Mám to tu pro tebe, protože ses neukázal na snídani," vysvětlila.

„Díky, Hermiono," řekl Harry a vzal si noviny.

„Podívej se na první stránku," nařídila.

Na zprávu, kterou se tam dočetl, čekal celý týden. Madam Marchbanksová a Tiberias Ogden byli znovu dosazeni do Starostolce. A dalším novým členem, který nahradil Umbridgeovou, byla žena jménem Marcella Meadowsová. Harry to jméno neznal, ale Hermiona slíbila, že o ní něco zjistí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Čas plynul a přišel konec šestého roku. Až se znovu vrátí do Bradavic, začne jejich poslední rok.

Když dojeli do Londýna, pan a paní Weasleyovi, s Remusem a Tonksovou, už na ně čekali na nástupišti. Harry nebyl překvapený, že Remuse vidí s Tonksovou. Už o nich něco tušil a byl za Remuse šťastný. Harry byl přesvědčený, že po tom všem, čím si muž prošel, si to zaslouží.

„Jsi připraven na cestu domů, Harry?" zeptal se Remus vřele.

Harry půjde na Grimmauldovo náměstí, zatímco Ron a Ginny se vrátí do Doupěte. Hermiona a její rodiče se chystali strávit dovolenou na Bali. Byla opravdu nadšená vyhlídkou na návštěvu největší magické komunity na světě. To je pro ni typické, pomyslel si s láskou Harry.

„Jo," odpověděl Harry. Přestože Bradavice byly jeho domovem, teď měl domov i na Grimmauldově náměstí číslo 12.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O měsíc později seděl Lucius Malfoy ve své pracovně a četl Denního věštce. Od chvíle, kdy byl Brousek zvolen na post ministra kouzel, došlo k mnoha změnám. První věc, kterou muž udělal, byl zákaz využívání mozkomorů jako strážců Azkabanu. A dnes ho noviny informovaly, že všechna nařízení proti vlkodlakům, která prosadila Umbridgeová, byla zrušena.

Lucius si osobně myslel, že se to stalo proto, že jistý Vyvolený měl vlkodlaka jako svého druhého kmotra. Koneckonců, za svou současnou pozici vděčil Brousek právě Potterovi.

Vzpomněl si na červený kašmírový šátek, který dostal od Pottera k narozeninám. Upřímně řečeno, ten chlapec neměl žádný takt. Zastrčil šátek do šuplíku, na to samé místo, kam ukládal i Potterovy dopisy. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, jaké má mladík nervy. Psát mu dopisy během letních prázdnin. Zpočátku to ignoroval, ale pak mu začal odepisovat. A teď zjistil, že na ty dopisy čeká. To byla opravdu nepříjemná skutečnost.

První dopis od Pottera přišel v době snídaně a byl důvodem tázavých pohledů jeho ženy a syna. Vysvětlil jim, že to přišlo od jeho obchodního partnera. Narcissa mu neuvěřila, ale rozhodla se tím nezabývat. Později Potterovi sdělil, aby mu své dopisy posílal v určitou hodinu, aby je mohl přijmout v soukromí a nedocházelo tak ke zvýšenému podezření ze strany Narcissy a Draca. Jeho žena by si mohla myslet, že je s někým zapletený, když stále dostává tyhle věci, a to nechtěl.

Narcissa ve skutečnosti měla za to, že už bylo na čase, protože ona sama měla milence, čistokrevného kouzelníka, který vlastnil největší vinici ve Francii. Zatímco on obvykle vyhledával potěšení u jiných čarodějek nebo kouzelníků. Dával jim šperky nebo něco obdobně hodnotného, a oni mu na oplátku poskytovali potěšení. Mezi čistokrevnými čarodějkami nebo kouzelníky to nebylo nic nového.

On a Narcissa byli přátelé už od Bradavic, takže když přišel čas, aby se oženil, kdo by byl lepší volbou, než právě ona? Narcissa, která jejich situaci pochopila, jeho návrh také přijala. Nebyla mezi nimi žádná láska.

Bylo to spojení Malfoyů s Blacky, další čistokrevnou rodinou, která měla stejné názory jako on, až na Siriuse Blacka. Sirius Black, který byl zařazený do Nebelvíru a utekl z domu, když mu bylo šestnáct. Sirius Black, který byl Potterův kmotr. Sirius Black, který dal Potterovi celé jmění rodiny Blacků. Lucius ještě si pamatoval na den, kdy Bellatrix zjistila, že majetek Blacků, místo na ni, přešel na Pottera.

„Ten krvezrádný parchant!" křičela vztekle Bellatrix, zatímco se ji Narcissa marně snažila uklidnit. „Jak se opovážil dát všechno, co mělo být mé, té polokrevné špíně!"

Strávila několik dobrých hodin nadáváním jak na svého bratrance, tak na Pottera. „Přísahám, že až příště potkám toho zmetka poloviční krve, budu ho mučit tak strašně, že Crucio proti tomu bude jako nic!"

A pak se obrátila na něho a křičela kvůli tomu, že znovu neuposlechl Temného pána. Nikdy ho neměla ráda. Také nenáviděla Severuse, o kterém byla přesvědčená, že je zrádce z důvodu jeho práce u Brumbála. Když se v médiích objevila zpráva o zatčení Červíčka, okamžitě pojala podezření, že to právě Severus ho předal bystrozorů, aby si ochránil své postavení. Ale protože Červíčka nesnášela, dál se v tom nešťourala.

Právě teď se Bellatrix ukrývala v jednom z jeho domů u Středozemního moře. Řekl jí, aby se neukazovala, dokud se situace nezlepší. Její chování ho začínalo dost dráždit. Někdy dokonce uvažoval nad tím, že by její místo pobytu prozradil Potterovi, jen aby se jí zbavil.

A když už je řeč o Potterovi, Lucius nemohl uvěřit tomu, že si mladíkovy záměry neuvědomil dříve. Když se nad tím teď zamyslel, bylo to tak zřejmé. Umbridgeová skončila v Azkabanu. Brousek byl zvolen jako nový ministr kouzel. Percy Weasley byl jmenován jako vysoce postavený úředník ministerstva. A také Pastorek byl jmenován novým vedoucím bystrozorů. Marchbanksová, Ogden a Meadowsová vstoupili do Starostolce.

Meadowsovou znal Lucius docela dobře. Její starší sestra, Dorcas Meadowsová, byla zabita samotným Voldemortem během první války. V té době byla Marcella příliš mladá, aby se přidala k Fénixově řádu. Takže nebylo žádné překvapení, že skončila jako jeden z největších Voldemortových protivníků.

Všichni tito lidé měli něco společného. Všichni nenáviděli Voldemorta a jeho přesvědčení. Také byli stoupenci Brumbála a Pottera. A Lucius věděl, že nikdo z nich by se s ním dobrovolně nespojil. Nemluvě o přijetí úplatku z jeho strany. Na rozdíl od Popletala. Celou situaci teď musel pečlivě přehodnotit. Jediná chyba ho mohla dostat do Azkabanu, protože teď už mu Popletal nekryl záda. Ostatní ministerští úředníci, které v minulosti podplácel, by si mu, ze strachu před vyhazovem, netroufli otevřeně projevit svou podporu. To všechno kvůli Potterovi. Mladík se dokázal obklopit významnými osobnostmi z ministerstva, z nich někteří tak jasně demonstrovali svůj postoj k chlapci.

Měl podezření, že to byl teprve začátek. Zřejmě Pottera podcenil. Kdo by si pomyslel, že skutečným Potterovým cílem je reforma ministerstva kouzel? Pro sedmnáctiletého chlapce to byl značně ambiciózní plán.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Kapitola 10

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitola 10**

Bylo to poprvé v jeho životě, kdy si Harry mohl svobodně užívat. K Dursleyům se už vracet nemusel, takže svůj čas trávil střídavě mezi Doupětem a Grimmauldovým náměstím. Často také chodil do mudlovských čtvrtí Londýna, aby poznal místa, která jako dítě nikdy nenavštívil. Naštěstí pro Harryho se útoky Smrtijedů snížily na nulu, takže si nemusel dělat příliš velké starosti. Ačkoli věděl, že určitě něco plánují. Neexistovala žádná zatracená možnost, že by Bellatrix v tichosti přešla smrt svého pána. Ale teď se rozhodl užít si prázdniny a během nich tyto ponuré myšlenky nechal stranou.

Harry už měl všechny své domácí úkoly hotové a teď se povaloval v posteli. Zítra budou jeho sedmnácté narozeniny. V kouzelnickém světě bude dospělý. Paní Weasleyová pro něj bude v Doupěti pořádat narozeninovou oslavu. Byl tím skutečně nadšený, protože to bude poprvé v jeho životě, kdy bude mít narozeninovou párty.

Již Harry dostal dárky k narozeninám od svých přátel. Od Rona a Ginny dostal kromě čokoládových žabek také dárky související s famfrpálem. Fred a George mu poslali kolekci svých výrobků z Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklí. Od Hagrida dostal obvyklý dárek, dort, který byl tvrdý jako kámen. Luna také poslala dárek, roční předplatné Jinotaje, což bylo fajn. Opravdu se mu teď hodilo trochu zábavy. A od Nevilla dostal užitečnou knihu o rostlinách, které se daly využít při léčení.

Remus mu dal knihu o zvěromagii a od Hermiony dostal stříbrný náramek s galvírováním v sanskrtu. Ve svém dopise vysvětlila, že náramek obsahuje kouzlo ochrany, takže se nemusí obávat, pokud by ho někdo chtěl zezadu omráčit kouzlem. Podobný náramek koupila i sobě a Ronovi. To byl docela dobrý nápad, pomyslel si, bude to užitečné, kdyby se dostal do křížku se Smrtijedem.

Nicméně Harry čekalo překvapení, když přišel jeho dopis z Bradavic. Jmenovali ho Primusem. Měl pocit, že ví docela přesně, kdo byl vybrán jako Primuska. Ron s ním sdílel stejný názor.

„Musí to být Hermiona," prohlásil rusovlasý chlapec.

Harry s ním upřímně souhlasil. Pak řekl: „Ale já jsem nebyl prefekt."

„James také předtím nebyl prefekt," vysvětlil Remus. „Ale byl jmenován Primusem a Lily byla Primuskou."

„Opravdu?" zeptal se Harry.

Remus ho pak bavil s příběhy o Siriovi a Harryho rodičích ze školních časů v Bradavicích. Do postele pak šel se vřelým pocitem v hrudi. Druhý den ho probudilo Remusovo klepání na dveře. „Jsem vzhůru, Remusi?" zavolal.

„Budu čekat dole, Harry," odpověděl Remus.

Společně se odletaxovali do Doupěte. Když tam dorazili, místo už bylo plné lidí. Jak si Harry všiml, pokud by se to dalo říct podle množství jídla, tak paní Weasleyová celé dopoledne ze všech sil vařila. Dráždivé vůně Harrymu přivodily kručení v žaludku.

Harry si povídal s Fredem a Georgem o jejich žertovném obchodě, když na něho zavolala paní Weasleyová. Otočil se a uviděl, že je tam kouzelnický doručovatel z magického zvěřince, který nesl krabici.

„To je pro vás, pane Pottere," řekl muž.

Přešel k Harrymu a podal mu krabici, která měla v horním víku otvory.

Harry ji pomalu otevřel a nahlédl dovnitř. Zalapal po dechu a zvedl malé klubko chlupů. Malé černé štěně otevřelo své šedé oči a podívalo se na něho.

„Harry," přišli za ním podívat Remus a Ron. Stále zíral na štěně a na to zvláštní podobnost, kterou měl se Siriovou zvěromágskou formou.

„Čmuchal," zašeptal Harry a otočil se čelem k nim. Remus, který viděl podobnost mezi štěnětem a zvěromágskou podobou svého nejlepšího přítele, zůstal zticha. Chápal Harryho důvod, proč štěně pojmenoval právě takhle.

Harry kouzelnickému doručovateli poděkoval. Muž svou odpověď vykoktal, zřejmě ho ovlivnilo, že je tak blízko Vyvoleného a než opustil Doupě, požádal Harryho o autogram.

„Kdo ti ho dal, Harry?" zeptal se zvědavě Ron.

„Můj známý," odpověděl s úsměvem Harry, když držel Čmuchala v náručí. Čmuchal si ho zřejmě oblíbil, protože mu pořád olizoval tvář. Harry se tomu zasmál. Tentokrát Lucius opravdu překonal sám sebe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Při večeři přiletěly do Doupěte dvě sovy a hodily Harrymu do klína dopisy. Zmatený Harry si je vzal. První dopis přišel od Gringottových s tím, že od svých právě nabytých sedmnácti let má plný přístup ke svému trezoru Potterů. Také má teď přístup k trezoru Blacků. Dopis ho rovněž požádal o jeho přítomnost u Gringottů, aby legalizoval všechny potřebné dokumenty.

Druhý dopis měl modrou pečeť se stříbrnými písmeny SKA. SKA se ukázala být Švýcarská kouzelnická banka. I oni ho žádali o jeho přítomnost kvůli konzultaci, jak naložit s majetkem Blacků, který tam schraňovali.

Bill, který si všiml jeho viditelného zmatku, se zeptal. „Co se děje, Harry?"

„Gringottovi a SKA. Požádali mě, abych se dostavil," odpověděl, stále ještě v transu.

„Co je to vlastně SKA?" zeptal se zamračeně Ron.

„To je Schweizerische Kreditanstalt. V překladu Švýcarská úvěrová instituce," vysvětlil Bill. Protože pracoval pro Gringottovy, věděl hodně o bankovním sektoru. „Díky svým aktivům je to druhá největší kouzelnická banka na světě. A číslo jedna v oblasti správy majetku. Bohaté kouzelnické rodiny z celého světa si tam ukládají své peníze, protože je známá pro svou diskrétnost a bezpečnost. Slyšel jsem, že její operace a služby se příliš neliší od mudlovských bank."

„Ale proč tam Harryho chtějí?" Ronovo obočí se prudce stáhlo k sobě.

„Protože Harrymu je sedmnáct a tím pádem je považován za dospělého. Proto očekávají, že Harry potvrdí všechny právní dokumenty."

„Ale já o tom vůbec nic nevím," řekl Harry.

„No, jestli chceš, můžu ti s tím pomoct," nabídl se Bill. „Poté, co s nimi budeš párkrát jednat, všechno pochopíš a pak už to budeš schopen dělat sám."

„Díky, Bille," řekl Harry. Po té nabídce se mu docela ulevilo, protože o financování nevěděl vůbec nic.

Po projednání tohoto problému s panem Weasleym a Remusem se dohodli, že nejdřív se postarají o záležitosti u Gringottových.

Druhý den zašel Harry v doprovodu Remuse ke Gringottovým. Setkali se s Griphookem, kterého si Harry ještě pamatoval ze své první návštěvy.

„Jakmile podepíšete tento dokument, pane Pottere," informoval ho Griphook, „stanete se hlavou rodiny Blacků a veškeré její bohatství bude patřit vám."

Harry vzal brk a podepsal jej. Pak předal dokument Griphookovi, který provedl jeho legalizaci.

„Velmi dobře, pane Pottere," pokýval Griphook hlavou. „Gratuluji. Teď jste hlavou rodiny Blacků, a stejně tak rodiny Potterů."

Najednou si Harry na něco vzpomněl. „Kdyby Sirius neměl závěť, komu by dědictví připadlo?" zeptal se.

„Právem prvorozeného by se jeho dědicem stala buď paní Bellatrix Lestrangeová, jeho nejstarší sestřenice, paní Andromeda Tonksová, jeho druhá nejstarší sestřenice, nebo pan Draco Malfoy, další starší muž z rodiny Blacků přes jeho matku, Narcissu Malfoyovou, rozenou Blackovou," odpověděl Griphook. „Ale právní nárok paní Lestrangeové je zpochybněn kvůli jejímu zavraždění pana Blacka. Vražda hlavy rodiny jejím dalším členem je těžký hřích. A paní Tonksová byla vyděděna, takže ani ona na dědictví nemá nárok."

Malfoy junior? Neexistuje k čertu žádná možnost, že by Harry někdy dovolil, aby se fretka dotkla čehokoli, co patřilo Siriovi.

„Nicméně jejich práva byla nahrazena vůlí Siria Blacka, ve které vás, pane Pottere, určil jako dědice všech svých pozemských statků. Touto závětí patří veškeré jmění Blacků vám."

„Takže to znamená, že když budu chtít, můžu vyloučit Bellatrix Lestrangeovou a vrátit zpět do rodiny Andromedu Tonksovou, je to tak?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano, pane Pottere, je-li to vaše přání," potvrdil Griphook.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

V ten samý čas popíjela Narcissa Malfoyová, rozená Blacková, svůj čaj v soláriu na Malfoy Manor a přemýšlela o všem, co se stalo. Přestože navenek projevovala klidné a chladné vystupování, ve skutečnosti byla rozpolcená mezi svou sestrou a svým manželem. Bellatrix byla její sestra a byly jedna rodina. Na druhou stranu, Lucius byl její manžel. Měli spolu syna.

Od chvíle, kdy Temný pán zemřel, měla Bella sklon ze všeho obviňovat Luciuse. Dokonce zašla tak daleko, že tvrdila, že kdyby se Luciusovi podařilo získat proroctví, tak by Potter nebyl schopen Temného pána porazit. A když zjistila, že její manžel přijal místo učitele v Bradavicích, její urážky se znásobily. Samozřejmě, že to Bella neřekla před jejím manželem. Nadávala na něho jen před ní. Byla to skutečná zkouška trpělivosti, když musela poslouchat, jak její vlastní sestra uráží jejího manžela.

Doposud byl Lucius k Bellině přítomnosti ve svém domě velmi shovívavý, ale Narcissa mohla říct, že mu začíná docházet trpělivost. Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy její manžel dosáhne svého limitu. A ona nechtěla myslet na to, co by se pak dělo. Pokud by došlo k nejhoršímu, mohl to Lucius všechno ukončit tím, že její sestru zabije. Narcissa moc dobře věděla, že by s něčím takovým neměl problém. Její manžel, jak dobře věděla, dokázal zabít bez jakýchkoli výčitek. Koneckonců, co byste očekávali od následovníka Temného pána?

Narcissa, stejně jako celá její rodina, kromě Siria a Andromedy, pevně věřila v nadvládu čistokrevných, i když se ona ani její rodiče nikdy nestali Smrtijedy. Voldemort se dovolával jejich smyslu pro čistokrevnou hrdost, ale nemohla popřít, že Voldemorta viděla jako odrazový můstek k prosazení jejich moci a bohatství. Zpočátku bylo všechno v pořádku; byl to velmi okouzlující muž, který byl schopen pouhými slovy přesvědčit kohokoliv. Ale pomalu ukázal svou pravou barvu a v tu dobu už bylo příliš pozdě na to, aby někdo couvnul, protože on nestrpěl zradu. Voldemort by pro dosažení svých cílů udělal cokoliv, což mnohé, kteří byli svědky jeho krutosti, vyděsilo a někteří z nich se z toho pokusili vymanit. Ale byli brutálně zavražděni, stejně jako její bratranec Regulus, po čemž už se nikdo neodvážil Temnému pánovi vzepřít.

Pak byl Voldemort zabit Potterem. Narcissa si dobře pamatovala na ten chaos, který v té době zavládl. Mnozí byli pochytáni a zavřeni do Azkabanu. Luciusovi se naštěstí díky uplácení podařilo tomuto osudu uniknout. Ale Bellatrix, která před Starostolcem odmítala lhát, byla odsouzena k doživotnímu pobytu v kouzelnickém vězení.

Roky plynuly a pak, když Potter vstoupil do Bradavic, pověst o návratu Temného pána zesílila, zejména proto, že Potter sám tvrdil, že to právě Voldemort posedl Quirella ve snaze ukrást Kámen mudrců. Tři roky nato se Voldemort vrátil, připraven pokračovat ve svém dobývání kouzelnického světa. Ale Potterovi se ho opět podařilo zabít. Byl Temný pán opravdu tak silný, když ho roční dítě, které pak vyrostlo v patnáctiletého chlapce, bylo schopno porazit ne jednou, ale hned dvakrát? Ale Narcissa svůj názor na věc nikdy neřekla nahlas. Věděla, že i jediné slůvko pochybnosti ohledně Temného pána by mohlo ohrozit celou její rodinu.

Stále souhlasila s nadřazeností čistokrevných, ale už ne do takové míry, jako dřív. Voldemort ji po svém vzkříšení velmi vyděsil. Žádal, aby mu Lucius vydal artefakt, který mu dal do úschovy, a když byl Lucius nucen přiznat, že ta věc byla zničena, jeho hněv byl velkolepý. Bylo to poprvé za Luciusovu službu, kdy se bála o jeho život. Je to něco úplně jiného, když je to váš manžel, kdo je v ohrožení. V tu chvíli si Narcissa uvědomila, že jedna jediná chyba může Luciuse změnit z Voldemortovy pravé ruky do _ničeho_.

Dalším faktorem byl její syn. Draco nechápal, co je to být Smrtijed. Měla by z toho vinit Luciuse. Její manžel zřejmě syna od začátku špatně informoval. Draco byl zcela jiný než on. Dobře si vzpomínala, že Abraxas Malfoy byl velmi přísný rodič a od svého jediného syna požadoval jen to nejlepší. V Dracově věku už Lucius věděl, co se od něho očekává. Lucius, pod Abraxasovou rodičovskou péčí, nikdy nebyl dítětem, na rozdíl od Draca, který od ní ještě teď každý týden dostával sladkosti a dortíky.

Bála se o Dracovu bezpečnost. Voldemort několikrát přišel na panství a pokaždé, když se ukázal, ji to zneklidnilo. Bylo to, jako kdyby byla vězněm ve svém vlastním domě a Voldemort tu byl pán. A občas se jí dokonce na jejího syna vyptával. Jako by jí nad hlavou visela stálá hrozba. Jedna chyba, a Draco by zaplatil za chyby svých rodičů.

Pak dal Voldemort jejímu manželovi za úkol získat proroctví z Odboru záhad. Kdyby Lucius selhal, hrozilo mu přísné exemplární potrestání. Její manžel při tom úkolu skutečně selhal, ale Voldemort byl té noci zabit, takže se jí vlastně tajně ulevilo.

Několik týdnů po tom Luciuse znenadání kontaktoval Brumbál, aby mu nabídl místo profesora Obrany proti černé magii a Lucius to přijal. Uplynul rok a kromě toho, že zvolili Brouska ministrem kouzel, se nic zvláštního nestalo. Tehdy jí Lucius oznámil, že od nynějška musí být velmi opatrní, protože už neměl pod palcem Popletala. Proto Lucius nařídil Belle, aby se ukryla na jednom z jeho letohrádků ve Středomoří, a její sestra, potom co ji sama přesvědčila, nakonec souhlasila.

Kromě toho ten jeden rok proběhl pro Narcissu Malfoyovou docela v poklidu. A teď se chystali, že následující den vyrazí na letní dovolenou na francouzskou Riviéru. Ona a Draco pojedou napřed. Lucius se k nim přidá hned poté, co dokončí nějaké obchody, kterým se musel věnovat.

Když už mluvíme o Luciusovi... všimla si obrovského množství dopisů, které její manžel dostával. První den prázdnin přiletěla neznámá sova a doručila mu dopis. Její manžel ho otevřel, krátce do něho nahlédl a pak ho zastrčil do kapsy. Tvrdil, že je to od jeho obchodního partnera, ale po letech společného života už poznala, když lže.

Dopisy už nikdy znovu nepřišly u snídaně. Místo toho chodily do Luciusovy pracovny. Byla zrovna na zahradě, když sova zaletěla přímo tam. Ta samá sova odletěla o několik minut později a nesla nový pergamen. To se stalo běžným jevem. Měla podezření, že Lucius má poměr, a podle ní už bylo načase. Po letech jeho příležitostných známostí doufala, že najde někoho, s kým se usadí.

Takový přístup by někomu mohl připadat divný. Co je to za manželku, která si přeje, aby si její manžel našel jinou ženu, nebo muže? Ale ve starých čistokrevných rodinách to bylo běžné. A ona už si svého vlastního milence našla. Na jednom charitativním plese, které často navštěvovala, poznala před lety jednoho francouzského kouzelníka. Protože v čistokrevných manželstvích málokdy docházelo k rozvodu, zřejmě zůstanou manželé navždy, ledaže by Lucius požádal o rozvod. Bylo by legrační, kdyby k tomu došlo. Ve vyšší kouzelnické společnosti by to byl obrovský skandál. Poslední čistokrevný, který se rozvedl, byl jistý Eleuthère Eaglefield. Poté se, pouhý jeden měsíc po rozvodu, znovu oženil a jeho manželka vdala. V kouzelnické společnosti to způsobilo velký rozruch a média se toho nemohla nabažit. Pokud se s ní Lucius rozvede, nemohla se dočkat, až pozná osobu, které se podařilo dobýt srdce chladného a nemilosrdného Luciuse Malfoye. A samozřejmě, že by to způsobilo rozruch, proti kterému by Eaglefieldův skandál byl pouhý stín.

„Lady Malfoyová! Lady Malfoyová!" objevil se náhle Tobby, její domácí skřítek.

„Co je děje, Tobby?" zeptala se klidně.

„Tobby se omlouvá. Tobby ruší paní. Ale paní to musí vidět! Je to důležité! Gobelín mé paní!"

Polekaně vstala ze svého místa a šla to zkontrolovat. Gobelín měla ve svém pokoji a byla to replika toho původního z Grimmauldova náměstí. Ačkoli Potter ho mohl vyhodit, když dům zdědil. Touhle dobou tu Tobby obvykle uklízel, tak si skřítek zřejmě něčeho všiml. Protože gobelín byl kouzlem spojený s tím původním, projevila se na něm jakákoli změna, která se na originále odehrála, což se právě stalo.

Narcissa se zastavila před tapisérií a v šoku zalapala po dechu. Z toho, co viděla, bylo jméno Bellatrix na gobelínu vyšito černou nití a bylo obklopené temným mrakem. Nevypálili její jméno, tak jako to teta Walburga udělala Andromedě, jméno její sestry tam zůstalo v téměř stejném stavu. Vedle Bellina jména se však znovu objevilo jméno Andromedy. K jejímu jménu byl zlatou nití připojen Ted Tonks a o úroveň pod nimi byla Nymphadora Tonksová.

Význam to mělo nezaměnitelný. Potter neztrácel čas, že? Jakmile byl uznán hlavou rodiny Blacků, popřel Bellu, zatímco Andromedu a její dceru poloviční krve znovu přijal do rodiny. Její vlastní jméno bylo stále neporušené. Ale kdo může zaručit, že ji tam Potter nechá?

Nedokázala si představit, jak Bella zareaguje, až to zjistí. Ona ani Bella majetek z linie Blacků nepotřebovaly, protože Lestrangeovi byli velmi zámožní a Malfoyovi byli nejbohatší kouzelnická rodina. Ale byla to rána pro jejich pýchu. Jak je může popřít někdo, kdo v sobě nemá žádnou krev Blacků? Je, kteří se jako Blackové narodili? A zvláště Bellu, pro kterou byla krevní čistota všechno. Sirius Black rozhodně věděl, jak se své rodině pomstít, pomyslela si hořce, když se dívala na novou jednolitou, zlatě vyšitou linii, která od jména Sirius Black vedla ke jménu Harry James Potter.

„Ale, ale."

Překvapeně se otočila. „Luciusi," vydechla. Příchodu svého manžela si nevšimla, protože byla tak zabraná do svých úvah.

Lucius stále ještě zíral na gobelín, když poznamenal. „Potter má rozhodně odvahu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jakmile se Harry postaral o záležitosti u Gringottových, vydal se do Curychu. Bylo to vzrušující, protože to byla jeho první cesta do zahraničí. Ron chtěl jít taky, ale paní Weasleyová to zakázala s tím, že tam jdou za prací. Pan Weasley mu pomohl získat povolení pro mezinárodní letaxovou síť. Harry, s Remusem a Billem, odcestovali z krbu na Ministerstvu kouzel a vrátí se až o několik dní později.

„Páni!" vykřikl Harry úžasem, když dorazili do Curychu. Přistáli v budově Švýcarského parlamentu Magie. Bill, který využil svých kontaktů na SKA, už pro ně rezervoval hotelový pokoj. Ze svého pokoje měl Harry výhled na řeku Limmat.

Hidden Altstadt, kouzelnická oblast v Curychu, byla mnohem větší než Příčná ulice v Londýně. Hidden Altstadt ve skutečnosti vypadal jako malá čtvrť. Sídlo Švýcarské úvěrové instituce se nacházelo ve zdejší nejvyšší budově. Když do budovy vstoupili, Harry se kolem sebe rozhlédl. Sál byl opravdu obrovský, možná pětkrát větší než hala u Gringottů. Dalším rozdílem bylo, že kolem neviděl žádné skřety. Když si Bill všiml jeho pohledu, vysvětlil mu, že skřeti tu byli také, jako technický personál. Rozličné obchodní záležitosti projednávali kouzelníci.

Šli k recepční, a když jí vysvětlili, za jakým účelem přišli, odvedla je chodbou. Remus mu vysvětlil, že většina lidí tu mluvila anglicky, takže se Harry nemusel obávat jazykového problému.

Zastavili se před masivními dveřmi. Když se dveře otevřely a ona je uvedla dovnitř, vstal ze svého místa kouzelník, aby je uvítal. „Pane Pottere, pane Lupine, pane Weasley," pozdravil zdvořile. „Jsem Hans Waldmann, vedoucí právního oddělení Švýcarské úvěrové instituce." Obrátil se na Harryho. „Je pro mě ctí, že vás poznávám, pane Pottere. Hodně jsme o vás slyšeli."

Zpočátku se Harry obával, že mu muž bude pochlebovat, jako to dělala většina lidí, ale Waldmann se ukázal jako bankéř profesionál. Podal jim informace o zdejším trezoru Blacků a o všech dokumentech, které bylo třeba podepsat, než Harry bude moci být prohlášen za oficiální hlavu rodiny Blacků.

V poledne se Harry, Remus a Bill vynořili z banky s tím, že Harry je teď zákonným vlastníkem Blackova trezoru. Harry se pak rozhodl, že než se vydá zpátky do Londýna, bude pár dní objevovat Curych. Zůstal s ním jen Remus, protože Bill se musel kvůli své práci vrátit do Londýna.

Harry navštívil mudlovský i kouzelnický Curych. V mudlovském části navštívil Grossmunster, Landesmuseum, Jezerní promenádu a Lindenhof. On a Remus se také vydali na objevnou prohlídku města lodí po řece Limmat. Úplněk byl ještě před tím, než odcestovali do Curychu, takže ho Remus mohl doprovázet. Pro Harryho to byla skvělá zábava, kterou jako dítě nikdy nezažil, protože Dursleyovi, když někam vyrazili, ho sebou nikdy nevzali. Jediné místo, kam s nimi kdy šel, byla zoologická zahrada.

Také nezapomněl nakoupit na Bahnhofstrasse suvenýry pro Rona, Hermionu a ostatní. Byla to jedna z nejrušnějších a nejznámějších nákupních ulic na světě. Koupil i švýcarskou čokoládu v Confiserii Sprüngli, kde nabízeli mnoho různých druhů a příchutí.

Bylo to Harryho poslední den v Curychu, když ho kontaktoval pan Waldmann s tím, že se vyskytla jistá věc, o kterou je třeba se postarat.

„Věřím, že už jsem vám říkal, že kromě majetku, nemovitostí a pozemků, investoval Dům Blacků své peníze i do několika málo společností," řekl pan Waldmann. „Jednou ze společností, do které Blackovi vložili své peníze, je Pradapura Resources, jenž vlastní největší těžbu zlata na světě, která se nachází v Indonéské Papui. Její vlastnictví je rozděleno mezi tři strany, Indonéské prezídium kouzel vlastní osmdesát procent akcií a zbytek z toho, vždy po deseti procentech, je ve vlastnictví Domu Blacků a rodiny Malfoyů."

Když to Harry slyšel, rozkašlal se. Remus vedle něho vypadal stále stejně klidný, jako vždy.

„Proto si pan Malfoy vyžádal toto setkání, aby s vámi tuto záležitost prodiskutoval."

Jako by to byla narážka, řečený světlovlasý muž se právě v tu chvíli rozhodl vstoupit do místnosti. Harrymu bylo jasné, že tohle zařídil Lucius. Když skončili se všemi právními dokumenty, byla již téměř tma.

„Co vy tady děláte?" konfrontoval Harry muže, když jejich obchodní jednání skončilo.

Lucius jen zvedl své dokonalé obočí. „Máte vy vůbec nějaké vychování, pane Pottere?" otázal se muž sarkasticky.

„Já ano," odpověděl kousavě Harry. „Ale nějak nedokážu ocenit, že jsem se sem vlekl kvůli něčímu rozmaru."

„Ujišťuji vás, že se tady setkáváme v čistě profesionální záležitosti," prohlásil hladce Lucius. „Přijmete mé pozvání na večeři, pane Pottere?" zeptal se blonďák z čista jasna.

„Večeři?" zeptal se Harry překvapeně.

„Jídlo, které konzumujeme na konci dne," odpověděl sarkasticky Lucius. „Někdy mohou jídlo sdílet dva lidé. Jste seznámen s tímto zvykem, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Lucius arogantním tónem, který byl jeho obchodní značkou.

Harry se na něho zamračil, nicméně pozvání přijal. Chtěl vědět, co má Lucius v plánu. Když Remuse ujistil, že bude v pořádku, opustili s Luciusem banku a šli do jedné z nejlepších švýcarských restaurací v Curychu. Byli uvedeni do soukromé místnosti, takže Harry pojal podezření, že Lucius to místo často navštěvoval.

Jídlo bylo dobré a během večeře si povídali. Poté, co s Luciusem strávil jeden měsíc _po škole_, si Harry uvědomil, že si rozhovor s ním užívá.

„Buď jste tak statečný, pane Potter, nebo jste blázen," řekl náhle Lucius. „Půjde po vaší krvi."

Harry okamžitě věděl, co má na mysli. „Zabila mého kmotra," odsekl a podíval se na Luciuse pěkně zpříma. „A já na ni budu čekat."

„Takže blázen," ušklíbl se znechuceně Lucius. „Měl byste vědět, že je lepší nedovolit svým emocím, aby ovládaly vaše jednání."

„Nenechávám se ovládat emocemi," odsekl Harry. Už ne, dodal v duchu.

Víc už o tom nemluvili. Po večeři ho Lucius doprovodil zpátky do hotelu. „No, jsem tu," řekl Harry. Samozřejmě nehodlal Luciuse pozvat dovnitř. „Dobrou noc, Luciusi."

„Nezapomněl jste na něco, pane Pottere?"

„Zapomněl na co?" zeptal se Harry zmateně. Mírně se odtáhl a vzhlédl k muži. Dost vyrostl, ale Lucius byl stále mnohem vyšší než on.

Lucius náhle uchopil jeho hlavu za zátylek, přitáhl si ji a na ústa mu vtiskl krátký, intenzivní polibek. Po jeho přerušení ho Lucius políbil znovu. Druhý polibek byl pomalejší, hlubší a mnohem vášnivější, než ten první. Harry si vzpomněl na svou zkušenost s líbáním Cho a tohle se s tím nedalo srovnat. Samozřejmě, vždyť Lucius byl zkušený muž a ne nějaká školačka. Harry ovinul paže kolem jeho krku a nadšeně mu polibek vracel. Blonďák pak zabořil obličej do záhybu Harryho ramene a on cítil na krku jeho horký dech.

Tohle je nebezpečné, pomyslel si Harry. Věděl, že pokud to nechá zajít ještě dál, s naprostou jistotou skončí s Luciusem v posteli. A to by bylo špatné, protože to by znamenalo, že v jejich malé hře prohrál. Harry nehodlal Luciusovi dovolit dělat s ním cokoliv, dokud ho muž nepřesvědčí, že si ho cení víc než čehokoli jiného. A to přesto, že ho Lucius přitahoval. Takže ho přitahovali muži? Harry si teď nebyl jistý. Zpočátku chtěl totiž Luciuse jen využít, aby dostal Bellatrix. Zřejmě se mu za ten čas, který spolu strávili v Bradavicích, dostal pod kůži.

Harry potřásl hlavou, aby si ji pročistil a muže odstrčil. „Tentokrát to nechám být," prohlásil a v duchu děkoval, že vůbec dokázal najít svůj hlas, „ale příště, bez mého svolení, budete své ruce držet u těla, nebo vám je useknu. Rozumíme si?" řekl a ustoupil, aniž by přerušil oční kontakt s mužovým ohromeným pohledem. Ten v tu chvíli vypadal jako omráčený.

Lucius Malfoy se tvářil jako někdo, komu právě oznámili, že Voldemort se vzdal dobývání kouzelnického světa a soumrak svého života stráví na Bali, hraním Playstationu s Brumbálem.

Harry pokračoval. „Já nevím, jestli vám mozek poškodilo prodloužené Crucio nebo jakékoli jiné Tomovo mučení, ale jste blázen, pokud si myslíte, že se chci zaplést se ženatým mužem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Kapitola 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitola 11**

Harry se převaloval v posteli. Nemohl spát. V myšlenkách se stále vracel zpátky k předchozí události. Po svých poněkud ostrých slovech Luciusovi znovu popřál dobrou noc a zavřel mu dveře přímo před obličejem, který se ještě nevzpamatoval ze šoku po Harryho nehorázném odmítnutí. Harry si byl jistý, že Luciuse si nikdo předtím odmítnout nedovolil. Musela to být rána jeho hrdosti. Ale na druhou stranu se zdá, že Lucius zapomněl, že on není žádná z jeho hraček nebo konkubín.

A s tím přišel další problém. Nikdy nechtěl, aby ho Lucius přitahoval. Jeho plán byl jednoduchý… Svádět Luciuse, získat místo Bellatrixina úkrytu, pak ji chytit a uvrhnout do Azkabanu, spolu s mužem samotným. Nepočítal s tím, že Lucius se ve skutečnosti ukáže být velmi okouzlující muž s obrovskými vědomostmi. Také ho nenapadlo, že by si to jejich škádlení mohl tak užívat.

Lucius o jeho plánu samozřejmě věděl. A Harry si byl vědom, že světlovlasý muž ví, že on o tom ví. Takže když se Luciuse pokoušel svádět, blonďák dělal totéž s ním. Kdo podlehne jako první? Ale když na to přišlo, on byl pouze sedmnáctiletý chlapec a scházel se jen velmi krátce s Cho. A nesmíme zapomenout, že s Cho prožil svůj první a taky poslední polibek, a rozhodně to nebylo nic příjemného, protože v tu chvíli plakala. Svůj druhý polibek zažil včera večer s Luciusem a musel přiznat, že byl úžasný. Co k tomu dodat? Lucius je velmi zkušený muž. Harry si povzdechl. No, uvidíme, co se z toho nakonec vyvine. Teď už by však měl spát, protože zítra se vrací zpátky do Londýna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Týden před návratem do Bradavic se k nim v Doupěti připojila Hermiona. Byla velmi snědá, což byl výsledek toho, že se během svých prázdnin opalovala na pláži Kuta. Také měla spoustu zajímavých příběhů k vyprávění. Když s tím skončila, byl na řadě Harry, aby jí na oplátku vypověděl o své cestě do Švýcarska.

„Prázdniny byly skvělé," uzavřel to Harry, který během vyprávění hladil Čmuchala po hlavě. Křivonožka a Čmuchal spolu naštěstí vycházeli dobře. Harry si myslel, že je to možná proto, že Čmuchal kočce připomínal Tichošlápka.

„Chceš ho vzít sebou do Bradavic?" zeptal se Ron.

„Jo," odpověděl Harry.

„Toho sis koupil, Harry?" vyptávala se zvědavě Hermiona.

„Dostal ho jako dárek k narozeninám," Ron byl ten, kdo odpověděl. „Možná od jeho tajemného ctitele," prohlásil zrzek a při tom pomyšlení se zasmál.

Hermiona však přimhouřila oči. Jakmile Ron opustil místnost, aby došel pro nějaké koláčky, které upekla jeho matka, zahnala ho do kouta.

„No, Harry?" naléhala s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu.

„Co jako?" zeptal se nevinně.

„Nejdřív ti daroval Červíčka a teď tohle?" zeptala se.

„No a co?" odpověděl s opatrnou nonšalancí.

„Neurážej moji inteligenci, Harry," řekla Hermiona. „Kdybych nevěděla, o co jde, a kdyby ty věci přišly od někoho jiného, řekla bych, že se ti snaží dvořit."

„Ujišťuji tě, Hermiono, že se mi rozhodně nedvoří," odpověděl Harry, i když malá část v něm toto prohlášení zpochybňovala. Protože cítil, že co řekla Hermiona, byla pravda. Kdyby to přišlo od kohokoli jiného, než od Luciuse Malfoye, myslel by si Harry to samé. Ale tady byla řeč o Luciusovi. Ten muž měl vždycky skryté úmysly. A Harry v tuhle chvíli věděl, že to všechno byla jen součást jejich hry. „Ale bylo by tak špatné, kdyby to byla pravda?" odvážil se zeptat svůj názor.

„Co?!"

Harry se musel zasmát vyděšenému výrazu v její tváři.

„To myslíš vážně?" zeptala se.

„On ve skutečnosti není tak špatný," řekl s pokrčením ramen, „když už není Voldemortův stoupenec."

„Bavíme se tu o stejné osobě, Harry?" řekla sarkasticky.

„Do jisté míry jo," povzdechl si. Věděl, že s Hermionou, která byla vždy klidná a myslela racionálně, o tom může mluvit. „Poslouchej, tohle není to pravé místo, ale později ti o všem řeknu, dobře?"

„Fajn. Ale Harry… buď opatrný, dobře? Nechci, aby sis ublížil."

„Budu se snažit ze všech sil," odpověděl.

„Harry!" zlobila se.

„Ale no tak, Hermiono," žertoval s ní. „Vždyť víš, že si mě problémy vždycky najdou."

„Hej!" Ron se právě vrátil z kuchyně a přinesl sebou koláčky. Jeden hodil Harrymu a jeden Hermioně.

„No vážně, Rone," řekla Hermiona, připravená ho poučovat o jeho stravovacích návycích.

„Jé, právě jsem si na něco vzpomněl," řekl najednou Harry. „Když jste tady teď oba, mohl bych vám dát suvenýry, co jsem koupil v Curychu."

Ronovi řekl, že jim suvenýry rozdá, až přijde Hermiona, a ve svém rozhodnutí byl velmi neústupný bez ohledu na to, jak moc Ron škemral, aby ten svůj dostal jako první. Takže bylo zcela jasné, že Ron byl nadšený, když to slyšel.

„Počkej chvíli, jo?" Vstal z postele a zpod postele vytáhl papírové sáčky.

„Tady. Tohle je pro vás," řekl. Koupil tři bezedné brašny pro sebe, Rona a Hermionu, které byly očarované tak, že zůstanou lehké navzdory množství věcí, které do nich uloží. Byly opravdu drahé, ale Harrymu připadalo, že to stálo za to.

„Páni! Děkuji Harry," zajásala šťastně Hermiona. „Teď sebou můžu nosit tolik knih, kolik budu chtít."

Nicméně Ron se při jejím prohlášení zatvářil znechuceně. „Myslíš taky na něco jiného, než na knihy, Hermiono?"

„Na knihách není nic špatného, Ronalde Weasley."

Harry, rozhodnutý zasáhnout dříve, než by mohli začít jednu ze svých pověstných hádek, spěšně dodal: „A taky jsem vám koupil nějakou slavnou švýcarskou čokoládu."

Přísahal by, že Ron se na svou krabici s čokoládovými pralinkami díval přímo s hvězdným jasem v očích.

„Hermiono," obrátil se k dívce. „Letos jsi Primuska, nebo ne?"

„Ano," odpověděla.

„No, tady náš Harry je Primus," řekl jí Ron.

„Opravdu? Já to věděla!" zvolala nadšeně. „Ach, Harry, teď máš dvě povinnosti, budeš kapitán Nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu a Primus, nemluvě o tom, že letos budeme skládat své OVCE."

Nad Hermioniným oblíbeným tématem oba chlapci unisono zasténali.

„Ale nebojte se, udělala jsem pro nás harmonogram, abychom mohli začít hned studovat."

„Cože?" řekl Ron nevěřícně. „Škola ještě ani nezačala a už máš pro nás harmonogram? To je šílené."

Zamračila se na něj. „Výsledky našich OVCÍ určí naši budoucnost, Rone. A ty, Harry, musíš taky tvrdě studovat, když se chceš stát bystrozorem," prohlásila, jako by někdo artikulovat článek víry.

„Ano, Hermiono," řekl poslušně. Věděl, že je lepší se s ní nehádat, když je uprostřed jedné ze svých přednášek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dva dny před začátkem nového školního roku začali všichni tři, společně s Ginny, plánovat cestu do Příčné ulice na nákup školních potřeb. Budou je doprovázet pan a paní Weasleyovi. Zejména paní Weasleyová byla velmi neústupná, protože se bála o jejich bezpečnost. Věřila, že Smrtijedi zastavili své nájezdy jenom proto, aby je nalákali na falešný pocit bezpečí, a zaútočí, jakmile k tomu dostanou příležitost.

Ron se nad tím uchechtl. „Mami," řekl, „vážně si myslíš, že Bellatrix Lestrangeová se bude skrývat za regálem knih u Krucánků a Kaňourů, kde bude číhat, aby mohla Harryho napadnout?"

Paní Weasleyová nebezpečně přimhouřila oči. „Pokud si myslíš, že je to nějaký žert, mladý muži, můžeš zůstat doma a školní věci ti nakoupím já," odsekla zlostně.

„Cože?! Ne!" protestoval vehementně Ron. „Chci navštívit obchod Freda a George!"

„Takže si své názory nech pro sebe, nebo se rozhodnu, že nejsi dostatečně zralý, aby ses k nám připojil," řekla paní Weasleyová.

Ron, jak si Harry všiml, byl velmi opatrný, aby během snídaně nic neřekl, protože se bál, že by mohl vyvolat hněv své matky. Když už mluvíme o Fredovi a Georgovi… Harry vlastně nikdy předtím v jejich obchodě nebyl. V loňském roce, kvůli útokům Smrtijedů, on a jeho přátelé nikam nesměli. Věděl, že obchod byl velmi úspěšný, pokud se dalo soudit podle množství peněz uložených každý měsíc na jeho účet u Gringottových a podle nového diamantového náhrdelníku, který paní Weasleyová dostal od dvojčat k Vánocům. Fred a George trvali na tom, že když v začátcích svého podnikání použili Harryho peníze, znamená to, že jedním z akcionářů, a proto má právo na podíl ze zisku.

Po snídani byli připraveni jít do Příčné ulice. Když vyšli z domu, před Doupětem už na ně čekalo auto z ministerstva. Cesta do Děravého kotle proběhla v klidu. Když dorazili na místo, zjistili, že Hagrid už čeká před hostincem.

„Harry!" vykřikl Hagrid radostně, když ho uviděl, a sevřel ho ve svém kosti drtícím objetí. „Jak se vede?"

„Uch! Jsem v pořádku, Hagride," řekl, když se konečně vymanil.

„Rád tě zase vidím!" řekl poloobr. „Klofan… Myslím Křídlošíp, je taky v pohodě. Je rád, že teď zase může lítat pod širým nebem."

„To rád slyším," odpověděl s úsměvem. Když se stal Siriovým zákonným dědicem, rozhodl se, že Klofan by měl zůstat s Hagridem.

Poté, co si vyměnili pár slov, je Hagrid odvedl do Příčné ulice. Ulička byla plná lidí a Bradavických dětí v doprovodu rodičů. Některé z nich začali zírat a ukazovat na Harryho. Pár se jich dokonce snažilo k němu přiblížit. Začalo mu to být velmi nepříjemné. Harry nenáviděl, když byl takhle středem pozornosti. Naštěstí se je Hagridovi podařilo zahnat pryč.

Jejich první zastávka byla u Gringottů. Protože se všichni nemohli vejít do jednoho vozíku, Harry s Hermionou nasedli do jednoho, zatímco Weasleyovi byli v druhém. Pro Hermionu to byla vlastně první návštěva u Gringottů, kdy mohla za použití vozíku navštívit trezor. Protože byla mudlorozená, její rodina neměla účet u Gringottových, a chodili tam jen proměnit své mudlovské peníze za kouzelnické.

„Páni," vykřikl Harry. Málem nemohl uvěřit tomu, co ve svém trezoru uviděl. Hora zlata vyplňovala místnost velkou jako famfrpálové hřiště. Vstoupil do správného úložiště?

„Když jsem tu byl naposledy, nebylo tu toho tolik," řekl s údivem.

„Harry," začala Hermiona svou přednášku. „Nezletilý kouzelník nemá přístup k celému svému jmění. Může nakládat jen s menším množstvím peněz pro své každodenní potřeby, ačkoli některé z každodenních potřeb kouzelnické vyšší třídy můžou ve skutečnosti stát majlant. Tahle pravidla byla nastavena poté, co někteří dědicové a dědičky bohatých rodin promrhali svůj rodinný majetek a zkrachovali ještě dřív, než dosáhli svých sedmnáctých narozenin."

Pokýval hlavou. Dávalo to smysl. Dokázal si živě představit Malfoye juniora, jak kolem sebe rozhazuje peníze.

Po návštěvě Gringottových šli do lékárny nakoupit zásoby do hodin lektvarů, s výjimkou Rona, který už lektvary neměl, hodně k zrzkově úlevě. Pak šli do Velkoprodejny Mžourov, kde nakoupili soví pamlsky pro Hedviku a Papušíka. Jejich další zastávkou byly Kouzelnické kratochvilné kejkle, žertovný obchod Freda a George.

„Páni!" vydechl Ron, zarazil na jeho cestě. Harry se otočil ke zdroji Ronovy fascinace a skoro nevěřil tomu, co viděl. Ve výkladní skříni obchodu byl obrovský plakát, ale byla to slova na něm napsaná, která upoutala jejich pozornost.

PROČ SE STARAT O VY-VÍTE-KOHO VELICE?

VŽDYŤ DŮLEŽITĚJŠÍ JE VAŠE STOLICE!

UCTÍVEJTE SPÍŠ SVŮJ ZÁCHOD,

KDYŽ POCIT ZÁCPY SVÍRÁ NÁROD!

„Dělají všechno proto, aby je někdo zabil ve spánku!" zasténala žalostně paní Weasleyová.

Harry se začal smát. Fred a George byli géniové, když přišli s takovým sloganem. Ron a Ginny se také hlasitě rozesmáli, a dokonce i Hermiona se malounko pousmála. Pan Weasley se snažil kvůli své manželce vypadat lhostejně, ale zcela okázale se mu to nedařilo.

Obchod byl plný zákazníků, takže Harry, Ron a Hermiona, si nabízené zboží prohlíželi sami. Ginny a paní Weasleyová si prohlížely Trpaslenky, zatímco pan Weasley byl zaneprázdněn mudlovskými kouzelnickými triky.

„Ale ne!" řekl najednou Ron. „Zapomněl jsem si koupit hábit!"

„No, můžeme jít teď," navrhla Hermiona. „Ještě máme čas."

„Radši to nejdřív řekneme paní Weasleyové," řekl Harry.

Ron řekl své matce, že se chystají k Madam Malkinové koupit formální hábit, protože ten jeho starý už je příliš krátký. Přes léto prošel jeho přítel dalším prudkým růstem, což v Harrym tak trochu probouzelo žárlivost. Sice už nebyl tak malý, ale přesto by bylo hezké, kdyby ještě o něco povyrostl. Paní Weasleyová je pak donutila, aby šli s Hagridem a aby jí slíbili, že se nebudou nikde toulat. Ron tentokrát moudře mlčel.

„No, já budu čekat venku, dobře?" oznámil jim Hagrid, když dorazili před obchod Madam Malkinové. Moudré rozhodnutí, protože Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli by se Hagrid do obchodu vůbec vešel.

Harry, Ron a Hermiona vstoupili do obchodu a zarazili se, protože tam nespatřili nikoho jiného než Draca Malfoye. Malfoy, který zaznamenal další příchozí do obchodu, se otočil, a když je uviděl, ušklíbl se.

„Svatý Potter a jeho stále věrní přisluhovači," řekl blonďák a blahosklonně se na ně díval.

„Sklapni, ty fretko!" vyštěkl Ron.

Harry však byl klidný. „Skutečně, Malfoyi," pronesl. „Tohle je způsob, jak mě pozdravit?" zeptal se.

„Co? Myslíš si, že se budu klanět Vyvolenému?" protáhl Malfoy.

„To ani ne," odpověděl Harry. „Ale pokud si vzpomínám, než se tvá matka provdala za tvého otce, byla Blacková, tím pádem jsi z poloviny Black. A jak každý ví, teď jsem hlava rodiny Blacků, takže bys mi měl prokazovat náležitou úctu. Nebo tě tvůj nejdražší táta vůbec nenaučil způsobům?"

Ron se tomu zasmál. „Jen tak dál, Harry!"

„Ty!" Malfoy zrudl vzteky. Vytáhl hůlku a výhružně ji namířil směrem k Harrymu.

Na to Harry a Ron reagovali tím, že také vytáhli své hůlky.

„Harry! Rone! Ne!" protestovala Hermiona.

„Ano. Pottere, Weasley, poslechněte mudlovskou šmejdku!" Malfoy zřejmě docela zapomněl, že mu otce nařídil, aby ho neobtěžoval.

„Prosím, přestaňte." Zpoza regálu se vynořila Madam Malkinová, zřetelně zneklidněná blížící se roztržkou v jejím obchodě. „Lady Malfoyová, prosím."

A za ní se objevila Narcissa Malfoyová. I přesto, že byla bledá a blond, Harry u ní dokázal najít podobnost mezi ní a jejími sestrami, Bellatrix a Andromedou. Byla oblečená v modré barvě s odpovídajícím náhrdelníkem a náušnicemi, osazenými safíry, které stály jmění. Rozhodně to byla žena, která pocházela z vyšší třídy a s manželem, který jí zřejmě dovolil, aby v obchodech utrácela, kolik jen chce.

„Co je, Draco?" rozhlédla se kolem sebe a zastavila se na Harrym a Ronovi. „Spusťte hůlky," nařídila jim chladně. „Pokud zaútočíte na mého syna, ujistím se, že za to oba zaplatíte."

„Opravdu?" opáčil vyzývavě Harry. Vědomí, že to právě ona schovávala Bellatrix, Harryho docela vytáčelo. Věděl, že kdyby to nebylo kvůli manželce, Lucius Malfoy by se čerta staral, co se s Bellatrix bude dít. „A co uděláte? Požádáte svou drahou sestru Bellatrix, aby na nás zaútočila? Tajně se s ní scházíte, že jo?" řekl posměšně.

„Pane Pottere!" napůl na něho zakřičela Madam Malkinová. „Prosím, takhle nemluvte," řekla v obavách z nastávajícího konfliktu.

„Harry," zatahala ho za ruku Hermiona a snažila se ho uklidnit. „Nech toho, mohli bychom se dostat do problémů, vždyť víš."

Narcissa se chladně usmála. „Buďte na pozoru, Pottere. Brumbál není vždycky poblíž, aby vás chránil."

Harry se rozhlédl kolem sebe. „No, teď tu není. Proč to nezkusíte? Tak byste se mohla připojit ke své sestře, jako hledaný zločinec."

„Neopovažuj se urážet mou matku, Pottere!" vyplivl rozzlobeně Malfoy.

„Všichni víme, že se skrývá ve vašem domě," pokračoval Harry a Malfoye ignoroval.

„To je v pořádku, Draco," zírala na Harryho. „Klidně si můžete Bellu vydědit, ale my jsme stále Blackové svou krví, na rozdíl od vás." Obrátila se na svého syna. „Jdeme, Draco. Když vidím, jaký druh odpadu zde nakupuje," její oči krátce pohlédly na Hermionu, „radši nakoupíme U Keprníka a Frivolitky."

„Ano, matko."

U dveří se Narcissa zastavila a řekla: „Nepotřebuji majetek Blacků, takže neztrácejte dech výhrůžkami. A Pottere, vy se přidáte k Siriovi dřív, než já ke své sestře." Pak, společně se svým synem, vyšla z obchodu.

Harry, naštvaný, protože se otřela o Siria, si prostě nemohl pomoci.

„Paní Malfoyová!" zavolal za ní.

Narcissa i Malfoy se oba zastavili a otočili se, aby na něho pohlédli.

„Rozhazujete na nákupech peníze svého manžela, je to tak?" řekl s úsměvem. „No, tak to si užívejte, že jste Lady Malfoyová, dokud můžete."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
